Lealtad
by B1329-0
Summary: Clarice es secuestrada y Ardelia comprende que, para rescatarla, tendrá que recurrir a la persona menos pensada.Añado una M por eso de la violencia extrema.  CERRADO
1. Chapter 1

**Pues nada, resulta que tenía yo ya ganas de escribir algo en_ "mi estilo"_ _(véase: sangre aquí, violencia allá, maquíllate maquíllate...)_ y me he lanzado. Que me mola a mí esto.**

**Es mi primera historia_ "larga"_ desde hace... o más. Son capítulos no demasiado largos, que a mi me aburre escribir capis largos y a la peña leerles... y bueno, iré subiendo capítulos poco a poco. **

**Enga... enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó y se encontró rodeada de oscuridad, llegó a pensar que se había quedado ciega; pero no notaba ningún dolor en los ojos, o la cabeza, que indicara algún tipo de lesión. Todo era producto del miedo que se había apoderado de ella y no la dejaba pensar con coherencia.<p>

Durante varios minutos se quedó completamente inmóvil, escuchando únicamente el rápido bombeo de su corazón retumbándola en los oídos. Las aletillas de la nariz se dilataron cuando creyó reconocer algo nuevo en medio de aquél nauseabundo conjunto de olores. Cerca había agua estancada y algún animal descomponiéndose; un animal grande habida cuenta de putrefacto olor que desprendía. También podía distinguir el inconfundible toque de amoniaco de una gran concentración de orina; estaba por todas partes, como si un animal en celo hubiera marcado bien su territorio dentro de ese infierno.

No pudo evitar que la imagen de Katherine Martin dentro del pozo apareciera de pronto en su mente. La sensación de estar viviendo el calvario que la joven había pasado, se hacía más real por momentos; aunque tenía cierta constancia de que el lugar donde ella se encontraba era algo más extenso que la improvisada prisión de Jame Gumb.

Movió la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, donde el rastro del nuevo aroma era más perceptible. Era un olor intenso y demasiado inconfundible para alguien que como ella, y debido a su trabajo, estaba más que acostumbrada a lidiar con ello. Era sangre. Sangre reseca que comenzaba a perder los fuertes matices férreos de la frescura. Guiada por el olor de la sangre, Clarice alzó la mano hasta su hombro herido y cuando los fríos dedos rozaron la carne, un latigazo de dolor recorrió su espina dorsal provocándola un mareo instantáneo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se había producido aquella lesión ni que cadena de desgracias la habían llevado a esa situación.

Trató de reconducir a su mente hasta el último recuerdo válido y real. Después, con paciencia y si lograba calmarse lo suficiente, quizás encontraría un pequeño hilo del que ir tirando para dar respuesta a todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su inquieta mente.

Su cama, una cafetera vacía, la voz de Ardelia diciéndola algo desde la sala de la lavadora, el agua de la ducha golpeando el mármol de la bañera, Crawford ordenando una pila de expedientes en su despacho, los animados comentarios de Geoffrey al repartir el correo, la carta de Lecter, una bombilla parpadeando en el pasillo… la carta de Lecter.

No había comunicado a nadie la llegada de aquella carta y, por un momento, sintió pánico al pensar que podría encontrase muy lejos de su mundo y que alguien podía encontrar esa carta.

Aunque habían pasado casi dos años desde que Hannibal Lecter fuera visto por última vez y de que la gente parecía comenzar a olvidarse sus atroces crímenes, el caso seguía abierto en un oscuro despacho del sótano del edificio J. Edgar Hoover, bajo el letrero _"Zona Lecter"_ que la misma Clarice había confeccionado meses atrás.

Si esa carta llegaba a manos de algún superior, tendría serios problemas para poder continuar con su carrera como agente. Sabía que si incluso Jack Crawford la leía, se encontraría sin opciones de defenderse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para releer mentalmente las líneas y recordar que en ellas, Hannibal se había cuidado mucho de no revelar datos importantes sobre su misteriosa localización. Tan solo hacía una extensa mención a los ratos compartidos junto a ella en la mazmorra del Hospital de Baltimore. Clarice sonrió leve y automáticamente al recordar que había captado un sutil sentimiento de añoranza en las palabras de Lecter… o quizás tan solo se trataba de lo que ella deseaba ver para así poder dar un sentido a sus sentimientos.

La carta estaba escrita desde un punto muy personal y había usado un pronombre más informal y cercano que el que había utilizado para dirigirse a ella en las entrevistas. Decía algo sobre un reencuentro próximo para poder comprobar en primera persona los avances de la joven dentro del FBI. Había expresado su deseo de volver a verla lejos de las paredes blindadas y las instituciones federales… ¿Habría sido capaz de llevarla hasta ese lugar? No conseguía recordar si quiera si había llegado a ver a Lecter.

Clarice sacudió la cabeza de golpe, rechazando ese pensamiento de manera automática. Sabía que aunque Hannibal Lecter había cometido actos verdaderamente crueles, ella estaba a salvo de él; no tenía intención alguna de verla sufrir o ser el protagonista de sus sufrimientos. Se lo había demostrado el día que se conocieron, llevando la locura de Miggs hasta el extremo y consiguiendo que el hombre terminara con su propia vida tras haberla ofendido. Clarice exhaló con fuerza; Hannibal Lecter era, con total seguridad, una de las últimas personas del mundo que la harían daño.

Trató de incorporarse; pero algo viscoso bajo sus pies la hizo resbalar, quedando de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas sobre esa desagradable textura y luchando por aguantar las lágrimas. Sentía el cuerpo pegajoso debido a la mezcla del sudor, la sangre y lo que fuera que hubiera en el suelo. La escasa ropa que llevaba puesta estaba completamente húmeda y tan pegada a ella como si de una segunda piel se tratase. Se palpó torpemente para tratar de reconocer las prendas y tras varios segundos de dudas, se dio cuenta que la camiseta y lo bóxer que llevaba, pertenecían a uno de sus pijamas

Recordó que al salir aquel día del trabajo, se había dirigido al parque nacional de Shenandoah a correr durante un buen rato. Tras el shock producido por la carta del doctor Lecter, había necesitado despejarse de alguna manera. Después, llegó a casa y tras una larga y reconfortante ducha, declinó la invitación de Ardelia de salir a tomar algo alegando un cansancio bien camuflado bajo su gesto de abatimiento. Su cama, un vaso de Jack Daniel's y el libro de Marco Aurélio que, de manera indirecta, Lecter la había invitado a leer en su último encuentro, era lo último que recordaba.

Hacía demasiado frío en ese lugar. Confundida y asustada, buscó un punto de apoyo y deslizando su espalda por él, llegó hasta el suelo y se acurrucó abrazada a sus rodillas. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida, fue para el doctor Lecter.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capítulo... ¡chapado!<strong>

**Para alabarme, decirme lo mucho que me queréis o lo buena que estoy... y claro, también que os mola el capítulo y críticas COSTRUCTIVAS... me hacéis el favor de hacer review o mandáis un PM (MP for me that i'm dyslexic y tal..) **

**Para decirme cosas malas, pues mejor que no las digáis, porque me terminaré enfadando y buscaré las IP's y comenzaré mi vendetta.**

**Para todo lo demás, Mastarcard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Para terminarle tengo que ir subiendo los capítulos que ya tengo escritos, así que, a modo de secuestro, iré mandando trocitos de la historia cada ciertas horas. No quiero recompensa, solo el placer de torturar y esas cosas... juas.**

**ADVERTENCIA****: a partir de ahora habrá MUCHO _(y cuando digo _MUCHO_ quiero decir _BASTANTE_)_ diálogo. Siempre he sido más de guiones, ¿qué queréis que os diga?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ardelia recorrió los pasillos del edificio a toda velocidad. No reparó en las miradas de desaprobación que se iba encontrando a su paso y ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse cuando chocó contra uno de los novatos; simplemente hizo un rápido giro y levantó la mano sin dejar de correr. Podría haber usado el ascensor para llegar al despacho de Crawford; pero eso habría supuesto perder algunos segundo durante la espera y ese tiempo era demasiado en aquél momento.<p>

Al llegar a la zona de los despachos de los superiores, rebajó el paso y se atusó el pelo mientras miraba de reojo a los sorprendidos agentes que habían presenciado su brusca frenada al principio del pasillo. Sonrió educadamente a la secretaria y haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, entró en el despacho ante la atónita mirada de los que estaban dentro.

_—Agente Mapp…_

_—Lo siento, señor_ —la secretaria apareció tras Ardelia—,_ traté de detenerla, pero no me ha hecho caso._

_—Tranquila_ —respondió Crawford haciendo una señal a la joven para que se retirara.

_—Señor, lo primero es pedir disculpas por la interrupción, pero creo que esta situación está por encima de protocolos_ —el pulso de Ardelia estaba por los aires. Se puso las manos en las caderas y disimuladamente fue recuperando el aliento—. _La agente Starling ha desparecido, señor._

_—Si_ —respondió el agente Pearsall—._ Estamos al corriente, agente Mapp, ¿algo más?_ —la frialdad de la respuesta dejó a Ardelia completamente fuera de sitio. Abrió la boca para expresar su sorpresa; pero ninguna frase salió de sus labios. Estaba tan asombrada que no era capaz de construir una respuesta.

_—Agente Mapp, como bien ha dicho el agente Pearsall, el FBI está al corriente de la desaparición de Starling_ —Ardelia sacudió la cabeza.

_—No lo entiendo_ —dijo soltando una leve carcajada de incredulidad.

_—¿Qué es lo que no entiende, agente Mapp?_ —Ardelia abrió los ojos asombrada.

_—No hace ni quince minutos que me he percatado de que algo no iba bien en casa y ustedes ya saben que Starling ha sido secuestrada, ¿hace falta que le explique lo que no entiendo, señor?_ —Pearsall miró desafiante a Ardelia y antes de que pudiera contestarla, Crawford se interpuso entre ambos.

_—¿Cómo ha sabido que algo no iba bien, agente Mapp?_ —la joven agente se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y trató de calmarse.

_—En los más de dos años que llevo compartiendo piso con Clarice no ha habido ni un solo día que me haya levantado antes que ella. Siempre que bajo a la cocina, me encuentro el café preparado y a ella viendo las noticias._

_—¿No lo ha achacado, quizás, a un caso? La agente Starling y usted no pertenecen al mismo departamento, agente Mapp_ —Ardelia negó con la cabeza y sonrió a Pearsall.

_—Antes que mi compañera, Clarice es mi mejor amiga_ —dijo con suavidad—._ Sabemos en qué caso andamos cada una, ¿entiende?_

_—Clint_ —cortó Crawford antes de que Pearsall pudiera volver a contestar con otra obviedad—,_ se conocen desde la academia y comparten apartamento, ¿esperas acaso que no hablen de su día a día?_

_—La casa estaba desordenada_ —dijo Ardelia alzando la voz. Los dos hombres dirigieron su mirada a ella—. _La casa estaba completamente desordenada y había signos de que la puerta trasera ha sido forzada._

_— ¿Ha encontrado algo en su dormitorio, agente Mapp?_ —la chica sacudió la cabeza a modo de negación. Mentía. Ardelia omitió el pequeño dato de que había encontrado una carta de Hannibal Lecter sobre la cama de Clarice. No estaba todavía segura de si podía o no entregar esa prueba sin poner en riesgo a su amiga.

_—Tan solo había ropa y papeles tirados por el suelo. No obstante, regresaré para comprobar si falta algo._

_—Mandaremos un equipo, no hace falta que…_

_—Con el debido respeto, señor, vuelvo a recordarle que vivo con la agente Starling. Conozco bien su dormitorio y creo que nadie mejor que yo podrá decir si falta o no algo, ¿no cree?_

_—Agente Mapp, creo que debería de ver algo…_

_—No creo que sea necesario, Jack._

_—Es su amiga, Clint. Merece respuestas_ —Ardelia seguía la conversación de los dos hombres como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

_—¿Qué es lo que debería de ver?_ —Crawford miró a Pearsall y esté metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón como gesto de desentendimiento del tema. Crawford sonrió levemente.

_—Anoche alguien trajo un paquete a mi nombre._

_— ¿Quién?_

_—Alguien del National Tattler._

_— ¿Es que ahora nos fiamos del Tattler, señor?_ —preguntó Ardelia con incredulidad. Crawford se encogió de hombros.

_—Desde la desaparición de Lecter, el FBI controla todo lo que llega a las redacciones de noticias conteniendo algún dato sobre él._

_— ¿Y lo que le enviaron anoche…?_

_—Sí, como la decía, el paquete iba dirigido a mí. Cuando llegué ya habían comprobado que no había ningún artefacto extraño en el interior, por lo que procedimos a abri_rle —Crawford sacó una cinta de cassette de su escritorio y se la mostró a Ardelia—. _Esta es una copia; la original la están procesando para poder extraer sonidos de fondo._

_—¿Qué es?_

_—Una confesión_ —intervino Pearsall recostándose en la silla.

_—¿Cómo que una confesión? ¿De Lecter?_

_—De la persona, o personas, que tienen a la agente Starling_ —Crawford pasó un reproductor a Ardelia y con una señal la indicó que podía comenzar a escuchar la grabación.

La agente pensó en la carta que había encontrado en la cama de Clarice y que en ese momento estaba guardada en su bolso. ¿Era posible que Lecter hubiera secuestrado a Clarice? Antes de poder confesar su hallazgo, la grabación había comenzado a sonar en el despacho. La joven contuvo el aliento durante los casi dos minutos que duraba la cinta. No podía distinguirse si la voz era de un hombre o de una mujer; estaba demasiado distorsionada y se precisaría de aparatos especiales para limpiar el sonido. De fondo, y sin ningún tipo de manipulado, se apreciaban unos gritos ahogados. No podía estar segura de ello; pero Ardelia sabía que se trataba de Clarice. Su instinto la decía que era ella, y eso nunca la fallaba. Fuera quien fuera el autor, una cosa estaba clara: había secuestrado a Clarice con el único motivo de llamar la atención del doctor Lecter.

_—¿Se da cuenta de la suerte que hemos tenido?_ —preguntó Crawford dejando escapar una sonrisa—. _Podemos tener a Lecter._

_—Clarice está secuestrada, señor._

_—Ella puede conseguir que Lecter sea detenido de nuevo, agente Mapp._

_—¿Me está diciendo que van a usar el secuestro de Clarice para atrapar a Lecter?_

_—Agente Mapp, puede ser una de las mejores oportunidades de detener a ese bastardo._

_—¿Poniendo en riesgo a Clarice? ¿Ha escuchado la misma grabación que yo, señor? Porque en ella, claramente decía que Clarice será ofrecida como sacrificio a Lecter para demostrar la fidelidad de su captor hacia él._

_—Desde que Will Graham capturó por primera vez al doctor Lecter, supimos que se requerían ciertos sacrificios_ —concluyó Pearsall.

_—¿Están hablando en serio?_ —Ardelia se giró ofendida hacia Crawford—._ Señor, estamos hablando de Clarice. ¡De Clarice Starling! ¿Va a dejarla morir?_

_—Es una agente del FBI y como tal, se velará por su seguridad; pero ha de saber, agente Mapp, que si Lecter se pone a nuestro alcance gracias a Starling, tendremos que tomar una decisión drástica por el bien de muchos miles de ciudadanos._

_— ¡Van a dejarla morir!_

_—Hemos dado el visto bueno a la grabación, que será devuelta al Tattler para su difusión en prensa. En los periódicos de mañana saldrá la noticia del secuestro de Starling con las palabras del secuestrador_ —dijo de manera tajante.

El FBI había optado por dar la espalda a Clarice con el fin de atrapar al doctor Lecter. Escuchar aquellas palabras habían llevado a Ardelia a mantener escondida la carta que su amiga había recibido días atrás. No estaba segura de cómo debía actuar; pero sabía que, aunque no la gustara nada, Lecter podría ser la única persona capaz de ayudarla a salvar a Clarice. De pronto ni el FBI no se presentaba tan atractivo a sus ojos como había sido cuando entró en la academia, ni Lecter la parecía tan peligroso.

Sentada en la cama, releyó una y otra vez la carta, obviando los continuos halagos que Hannibal hacía a Clarice y centrándose en la parte final, exactamente donde indicaba cómo y dónde sería el posible encuentro. No tenía mucho tiempo, la noticia saldría en la tirada del día siguiente y la cita que Lecter había preparado para Clarice era esa misma tarde. Iba a ser muy difícil conseguir atraparle; estaba segura de que, en cuanto viera que Clarice no se presentaba, escaparía. El lugar había sido elegido con sumo cuidado y estratégicamente: la estación de tren. Un lugar repleto de personas donde se vería incapaz de hacer uso de su arma de fuego. El doctor Lecter era demasiado listo como para dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca había dado tanto protagonismo a Ardelia en mis historias <em>(en las cuatro que tengo escritas, si... ejem)<em> y la verdad es que es un personaje muy cómodo sobre el que escribir. **

**Después de este pequeño receso y pensamiento profundo... **

**Cosas OK a review y PM **

**Cosas WTF ... ni se os ocurra mandarme nada malo que os escamocho.**

**Para todo lo demás, Ebay**


	3. Capítulo 3

**El último capítulo que subo dentro de mis largas vacaciones. En un momento, volveré a la rutina... pero tenía que hacer algo antes de eso, así que... aquí está el 3er capi.**

**Nada más que añadir, diria yo... así que, lo de siempre:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hannibal caminaba con seguridad por la planta baja de la estación de trenes. La gorra de baseball y las gafas le hacían pasar completamente desapercibido a ojos de las personas que se cruzaban con él. Hacía constantes barridos visuales sin abandonar nunca el punto de encuentro; todo parecía estar en orden, tan solo cabía esperar que Clarice hubiera aceptado la invitación.<p>

Desde su último encuentro, antes de escaparse de Memphis, Hannibal había pensado constantemente en ella y había seguido con interés el curso de su carrera como agente. En cierto modo se sentía orgulloso de los grandes avances que la joven había hecho y, a menudo, pensaba que su difunto padre podría considerarse contento de haber criado a una mujer tan fuerte. Por lo general, aborrecía a los agentes de la ley, cosa que no era extraña teniendo en cuenta que tenía a todos los de varios países tras su pista; pero Clarice era distinta. Él supo que era distinta desde el mismo momento que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez en la mazmorra. Clarice tenía algo especial que la distinguía de sus compañeros y, para él, del resto del mundo. Al contrario de lo que los especialistas que le habían analizado pensaban, Hannibal era capaz de sentir sentimientos, y los que sentía por la joven agente, eran más fuertes de lo que nunca había sentido. La única vez que había experimentado algo parecido, fue cuando tan solo era un niño y se dejó caer bajo el encanto de Lady Murasaki; pero él era consciente de que aquello no había sido más que un enamoramiento pasajero fruto de la soledad a la que se había visto lanzado siendo muy pequeño. Con Clarice era diferente; la soledad ya era algo que él mismo buscaba; por lo que, los sentimientos hacia la joven eran más profundos. No le importaba la diferencia de edad, de clase social o el hecho de que él era un criminal y ella una agente de la ley; la amaba sin condiciones.

Ardelia jugaba con la ventaja de que Lecter no conocía su rostro; podría aproximarse a él sin problema de que escapara antes de tiempo. Tras recordar las descripciones que Clarice hacía de la inteligencia y perspicacia del doctor, la agente había optado por prescindir de cualquier método de defensa. Procuró que su look fuera lo más casual posible para no levantar sospechas. Notaba como su pulso se iba acelerando conforme se acercaba al punto de encuentro; tenía la garganta seca y paró en un puesto para comprar una botella de agua. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella acción no era más que una estrategia para perder tiempo y retrasar el encuentro con Lecter, se auto reprochó su cobardía y emprendió de nuevo el camino con paso firme y decidido.

Localizó a Hannibal varios metros por delante de ella; caminaba despacio, con las manos a la espalda y echando miradas furtivas al panel de llegadas y salidas. Ardelia sonrió socarronamente al pensar que de querer cazarle, podría hacerlo sin problema alguno. Después de todo, al estar rodeado de gente, no se le veía un tipo tan peligroso.

Hannibal no reparó en la joven mujer de tez negra que se acercaba por su derecha, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ardelia estaba junto a él.

_—Los corderos han vuelto a chillar, doctor Lecter_ —susurró parándose frente a él de manera casual. Hannibal levantó la cabeza de golpe y se enfrentó a los ojos de Ardelia. Hizo ademán de cambiar de dirección; pero Ardelia le tomó por el brazo y le obligó a seguir caminando—. _No tengo tiempo de andar jugando, doctor Lecter_ —susurró—. _Clarice está en peligro y usted es el único que me puede ayudar._

_— ¿El viejo Jackie Boy continuando mandando a sus cachorros para hacerme propuestas?_ —preguntó en tono amistoso. Ardelia se encaró a él. La asombró comprobar que era levemente más alta que el doctor.

_—No me manda nadie más que mi lealtad a Clarice_ —Hannibal alzó la ceja izquierda y dejó que Ardelia continuara—. Puede comprobar que ni voy armada ni tengo refuerzos esperando algún tipo de señal.

_— ¿Y no es demasiado peligroso que una joven agente se enfrente a uno de los más temidos y perseguidos criminales del país?_

_—Créame, doctor Lecter_ —respondió ella apretando los dientes—, _si la seguridad de mi mejor amiga está en juego, puedo ser más peligrosa que usted._

_— Vaya… y dígame ¿Ha pensado ya que parte de mi cuerpo se comerá primero, agente Mapp? ¿Uhm?_ — preguntó Hannibal sonriendo.

_— ¿Sabe? He leído la carta que mandó a Clarice_ —Hannibal formó una "o" de fingido asombro con la boca; pero no emitió sonido alguno—. _Es una carta muy profunda, doctor Lecter, y la persona a la que dirigió todas aquellas atenciones, se encuentra ahora en una situación complicada de vida o muerte_ —Hannibal tragó saliva y mirando a ambos lados, indicó a Ardelia que le siguiera.

—_Digamos que me ha convencido y que, quizás, podría ayudarla. ¿Qué saco yo de todo esto?_

_— ¿A parte de salvarle la vida a Clarice? ¿Quiere algo más, doctor Lecter?_

_—Con pasar por alto esta y las demás reuniones que tuviéramos usted y yo hasta el momento del salvamento, me daría por satisfecho._

_— ¿Seguir siendo un prófugo?_ —Hannibal sonrió alzando ambas cejas.

_—Qué situación más complicada, ¿no le parece, agente Mapp?_

_—Mis superiores ponen precio a la vida de Clarice, pensé que usted no lo haría_ —dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose en dirección contraria. Hannibal se giró y la observó durante un segundo.

_—La vida de Clarice no tiene precio para mí_ —dijo elevando ligeramente la voz. La chica se paró y espero a que él llegara a su altura—, _pero ha de comprender que ahora mismo me encuentro en una situación favorable. Vivir tras una puerta blindada no es atractivo._

_—Tampoco lo es comerse a más de una decena de personas, doctor Lecter_ —susurró Ardelia estirándose frente a él.

_—Se ha aprendido bien la lección antes de salir de casa, agente Mapp. Sus superiores deben de estar muy complacidos con usted. Espero que no pongan precio también a su vida._

_—He venido por mi propio riego y cuenta. Si en el FBI se enteraran de que he contactado con usted… si de hecho supieran que conozco la existencia de esa carta y la he ocultado, no tendría manera de defenderme y, con seguridad, me acusarían, junto con Clarice, de ser su cómplice, doctor Lecter. Ahora me importan una mierda mis superiores, la oficina y todo lo demás. Mi amiga; mi mejor amiga, ha sido secuestrada y las personas que se supone podrían salvarla la vida, prefieren usarla como cebo para hacerle salir a usted de su escondite_ —al terminar de hablar, el pecho de Ardelia subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Hannibal la agarró por la mano en la que llevaba la botella de agua y la alzó hasta su cara.

_—Beba, agente Mapp, no vaya a darla un ataque._

_— ¿Entiende lo que me juego por estar aquí ahora mismo, doctor Lecter?_

_—Clarice tiene suerte de tener junto a ella alguien tan leal como usted, agente Mapp._

_—Jugó con Starling durante el caso de Jame Gumb, doctor Lecter. Sé que la vida que entonces estaba en juego no le importaba lo más mínimo; tan solo quería probar a Clarice; pero ahora es su vida la que está en juego y también sé que en esta ocasión no se dedicará a jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo_ —Ardelia sonrió. Era consciente de que le tenía contra las cuerdas—._ Clarice le importa demasiado, doctor Lecter_ —Hannibal clavó sus ojos granates en los de Ardelia y guardó silencio hasta que la chica comenzó a sentirse intimidada por la profundidad de aquella mirada.

_— ¿Quién la tiene?_ —Ardelia negó.

_—Lo único que sé es que, tras desaparecer, el Tattler recibió una cinta en la que alguien, que aun no ha sido identificado como hombre o mujer, explicaba que el motivo del secuestro no era otro que ofrecerle el sacrificio de Clarice_ —Hannibal respiró profundamente.

_— ¿Sacrificio?_ —Ardelia asintió—._ ¿No dijo nada más? ¿No dijo que quería de mí?_

_—Las palabras exactas del mensaje son: "Mi admiración va más allá de la de cualquier otra persona. El doctor Lecter dejó cabos sin atar y seré yo quien termine su trabajo por él. Clarice Starling será un maravilloso sacrificio que ofrecerle. Hagan públicas mis intenciones y él sabrá como alabarlas"_

_—Y la envió al Tattler para asegurarse de que, de alguna manera, se hiciera público el secuestro y yo…_

_—Reconociera su labor y pudiera tratarle como a un igual_ —Hannibal miró asombrado a la joven.

_—Increíble lo que hacen con los jóvenes cachorros_ —musitó ante la sorpresa de Ardelia. No era para menos al recibir tal cumplido de una persona conocida por destrozar la cara de las víctimas de un solo bocado.

_—Sin duda, quien quiera que sea, conoce bien sus pasos, doctor Lecter. Enviar la grabación al Tattler ha sido una buena jugada por su parte._

_—Parece ser que usted también conoce bien mis pasos, agente Mapp_ —Ardelia alzó la mirada al amplio techo y suspiró.

_—Cualquiera que sepa un par de detalles sobre usted, tendrá constancia de que hace varios años, mantuvo correspondencia con Francis Dolarhyde por medio de anuncios personales en el Tattler._

_—Un muchacho prometedor ese Dolarhyde, ¿uhm? Demasiado impulsivo, quizás, pero su ambición era buena._

_—Lo que nuestro "amigo" o "amiga" no sabe, es que el FBI requisa toda…_ —Ardelia se mordió el labio inferior y Hannibal la miró sonriente.

_— ¡Oh, vamos! No se preocupe, agente Mapp. Soy consciente de que el FBI analiza con lupa cada noticia en la que aparece mi nombre_ —rio alegremente—._ Lo que el FBI no sabe, es que ahora sé de la trampa que me quieren tender. Y todo gracias a usted._

_—Quiero encontrar a Clarice. Eso es todo._

_—Por supuesto, agente Mapp_ —respondió haciendo una media reverencia.

_— ¿Qué haremos?_

_— ¿Haremos? ¿Formo ahora equipo con quien me quiere detener? Interesante._

_—Doctor Lecter, ¿por qué no deja las ironías aparte y trata de ser productivo?_

_—Usted es la agente federal, Ardelia. Usted es quien debe saber que haremos, ¿uhm?_ —la chica se cruzó de brazos—. _Si el secuestrador quiere alabanzas por el sacrificio, es lo que tendrá por mi parte. Usted será mejor que no levante demasiadas sospechas entre sus superiores. Analice, observe, reúna datos importantes pasando desapercibida. Cuando llegue el momento, volveremos a reunirnos, ¿uhm?_

_—Gracias, doctor Lecter_ —susurró Ardelia bajando la voz.

_—Las gracias he de dárselas yo, por ponerme sobre alerta_ —la chica asintió. Hannibal meditó unos segundos —._ Clarice volverá._

* * *

><p><strong>Un thanks por los RV y los PM y... ya sabéis como proceder con esto.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**He decidido que voy a actualizar a la misma hora. Crear una rutina es importante (y más ahora que a mí me toca adaptarme a una... grrrr)**

**Enjoy, pequeñuelos...**

* * *

><p>Encerrada a oscuras, Clarice había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Hizo esfuerzos para tratar de calcular las horas que llevaría allí metida; pero al desconocer cuanto tiempo había dormido, aquello era una tarea imposible. La temperatura, fría y constante, y la pared arenosa, la hizo deducir que se encontraba en algún lugar bajo tierra.<p>

Un ruido metálico retumbó sobre la cabeza de Clarice y ella se agazapó de manera instintiva. Varios segundos después, una madera crujió justo detrás de ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la cegadora luz del sol la hizo caer de espaldas. Una silueta de mujer tapó gran parte de la luz y Clarice entornó los ojos.

_— ¿Ya te has despertado?_ —preguntó la mujer con voz suave y pausada.

_— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?_ —la garganta la escocía y su voz sonaba ronca por efecto del polvo del ambiente.

_—Debería haberte dicho que podías beber agua; pero cuando llegamos aquí estabas inconsciente y yo tenía prisa por entregar un paquete. No podía quedarme y esperar a darte instrucciones. Espero que lo comprendas._

_— ¿Qué lo comprenda?_ —preguntó Clarice fuera de sí—._ ¡¿Dónde coño estoy?_

_—¿Para qué quieres saberlo exactamente? No vas a salir de aquí con vida, ¿Qué más te da saber dónde estás?_

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Quién eres?_

_—¡Querida! ¡Tú eres la estrella principal de mi espectáculo!_ —dijo con gran énfasis—. _Sin ti, esto no podría ser posible, Clarice._

_—Dime dónde estamos, por favor…_

_—Tú en tu última morada; yo a un paso de obtener el reconocimiento de una celebridad_ —Clarice se puso en píe y miró por primera vez al suelo para saber sobre qué estaba exactamente. La visión no fue nada agradable para ella; una mezcla de barro, sangre y lo que parecían ser vísceras y pieles de animales, se mezclaban formando una viscosa masa de color marrón. Tenía aquello por todo el cuerpo. En algunas zonas estaba ya reseco, en otras, a causa del contacto constante, la sustancia resbalaba ahora que se había puesto en pie. Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar una arcada; pero el olor de sus manos la provocó aun más nauseas—._ Lamento que el sitio esté en estas condiciones. No he tenido mucho tiempo para limpiar; pero como te dije antes, encontrarás agua en esa zona de allí_ —dijo señalando a la derecha de Clarice—._ También tienes comida; pero creo que no habrás investigado, ¿verdad?_ —Clarice negó entre más arcadas y la mujer sonrió mostrando por completo su dentadura.

Entonces Clarice pudo verla bien, al fin. Era alta y demasiado delgada; los huesos de la cara y los hombros se la remarcaban con especial notoriedad. Su larga melena rubia era lacia y parecía querer esconder los huesudos rasgos. Los ojos, pequeños y oscuros, la observaban sin signo alguno de emoción desde detrás del sucio flequillo. Tenía los labios gruesos; podrían haber sido el rasgo más bello de su demacrado rostro de no ser por las grietas y las pequeñas heridas. Vestía una vieja camiseta de hombreras gris con un escudo deportivo en la parte derecha. Los pantalones vaqueros, rasgados por varias zonas, parecían estar adheridos a sus finas piernas y las deportivas estaban cubiertas de la misma sustancia que Clarice.

_—Por favor…_ —musitó tratando de contener las nauseas.

_—Llevas varias horas sin comer y tampoco quiero que pases hambre_ —la mujer iluminó con una linterna el fondo de la cueva y Clarice se giró para comprobar con horror que estaba señalando—. _Las trampas son muy eficaces, ¿sabes? Tienes un amplio menú para elegir, Clarice_—. El foco de luz enfocaba una pila de cadáveres de animales que se desparramaban frente a la pared. Algún tipo de alimaña se escabulló cuando la potente luz comenzó a recorrer la siniestra despensa—. _Puedes comer lo que te apetezca._

_—No…_ —la mujer desvió la linterna hacia Clarice y la miró con odio. Se aproximó a ella y la abofeteó con fuerza haciéndola caer.

_— ¿Estás rehusando mi invitación a comer, zorra?_ —gritó lanzando la linterna al suelo y sacando una barra de metal del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

_—Por favor…_ —gimió Clarice tapándose la cara con los brazos.

_— ¡Deja de decir eso!_ —el primer golpe dio de lleno en el codo derecho. Clarice gritó de dolor al tiempo que la mujer comenzaba a golpearla en las costillas—. _Él no pudo acabar contigo y lo haré por él. ¡Lo haré para él!_ —Clarice estaba acurrucada en el suelo, protegiéndose el cuerpo como podía y tratando de esquivar cuantos más golpes mejor. La mujer parecía haber entrado en un estado de trance y sus ojos, que antes habían sido fríos e inexpresivos, brillaban ahora como los de un animal salvaje. Tenía los dientes muy apretados y la saliva se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

_— ¡Hija de puta!_ —logró gritar Clarice mientras intentaba quitarla la barra.

_—Serás el plato principal, pero antes tendrás que alimentarte_ —chilló mientras la agarraba por el pelo y la arrastraba dentro de la cueva. Clarice se sorprendió de la enorme fuerza de la mujer.

_—Déjame, por favor…_ —lloró Clarice mientras pataleaba con fuerza para escapar. La mujer daba fuertes tirones a los mechones de pelo por donde la llevaba cogida y al llegar frente a los animales muertos, la empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra ellos. Clarice hizo un intento por no respirar aquél fétido olor a muerte. El estómago estaba a punto de explotarla y sintió la acidez de la bilis subiendo rápidamente por su garganta. Antes de que la mujer comenzara a golpearla de nuevo, Clarice vomitó, sin remedio, sobre los animales. Como respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro herido. El dolor la hizo retorcerse en el suelo sin importarla ya la suciedad que hubiera bajo su cuerpo. Antes de dejarla de nuevo sola, la mujer escupió sobre ella.

Clarice agradeció que la oscuridad reinara de nuevo en la cueva. Con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y sin poder pensar con claridad, se dejó caer en su sitio habitual y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, alabanzas... ya sabéis.<strong>

**Críticas en plan chungo, también.**

**Para todo lo demás, pues eso, todo lo demás.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, dije que actualizaría a la misma hora; pero, evidentemente, yo los sábados no funciono igual. De hecho, yo los sábados no funciono de ninguna manera. Activo el modo "vegetar" los viernes a las 23.59 y le desactivo el domingo a la misma hora. Lo que pasa entre medias es una tremenda laguna de películas, series, bebida y cama.**

**Así que... Enjoy, muchachada!**

* * *

><p>Hannibal no había planeado alargar su estancia en Washington más allá de aquella noche. La idea de terminar junto a Clarice en la habitación del hotel, había pasado de manera furtiva por su mente en un par de ocasiones; pero sabía que no sucedería. Tampoco buscaba ese tipo de contacto con ella durante aquella reunión. Aunque la deseara, y era un hecho evidente, esperaría y aceptaría las decisiones de su Clarice.<p>

El encuentro con la agente Mapp había cambiado por completo sus planes y sabía que desde ese momento se vería obligado a extremar las precauciones. Estaba metido de lleno en la boca del lobo y demasiado cerca del peligro. No tenía manera alguna de probar al cien por cien que las palabras de Ardelia fueran verídicas; tendría que poner un poco de su parte para confiar en ella y, por el propio bien de la chica, Hannibal esperó que no le hubiera engañado.

Aquella mañana, se levantó antes de lo normal y casi sin hacer caso al desayuno que había encargado la noche anterior al servicio de habitaciones, se vistió y salió en busca de la edición del día del _Tattler._ El día era cálido y la bulliciosa calle parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Saludó al hombre del puesto de periódicos con una educada sonrisa y tras pagar, apretó el diario en su puño derecho y caminó varios metros antes de sentarse en uno de los bancos de la avenida. Por una parte, no quería abrir el periódico, en cierto modo sentía pánico por encontrarse la noticia. Tras varios minutos de una aparente vigilancia, se ajustó las gafas a la cabeza y ojeó el diario con rapidez. Sus manos se detuvieron antes de llegar a la mitad. Allí estaba; la noticia que tanto había temido leer, Las palabras del secuestrador tal y como Ardelia las había recitado, la foto de Clarice en blanco y negro en el lateral izquierda. Una pesadilla hecha realidad. Hannibal cerró el periódico de golpe y le lanzó a su lado en el banco. Se echó hacia delante y hundió la cara entre sus manos. Si aquél bastardo quería jugar con él, jugaría; pero el pobre diablo no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido. Una vez que terminara todo aquello, las cosas cambiarían mucho. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Clarice de nuevo en manos del FBI; cuando la rescatara, ambos desaparecerían de los Estados Unidos para no volver nunca más.

* * *

><p>El nerviosismo de Ardelia era más que evidente; pero por suerte para ella, la gran mayoría pensaba que era una reacción lógica debido al secuestro de su amiga. Todos en el FBI conocían la gran amistad que unía a las dos mujeres y en más de una ocasión se había llegado a rumorear si no habría algo más escondido entre ellas. Para Ardelia esos comentarios habían sido motivo de diversión durante la época de estudiantes y aprovechaba las miradas furtivas de los compañeros para abrazar a su amiga y alimentar las dudas; para Clarice, por el contrario, aquello no tenía gracia. Siempre se mostró más reservada e introvertida que su compañera y lo pasaba realmente mal cuando alguno de los chicos de la clase las observaba con el característico brillo lascivo de la envidia. Cuando ambas dejaron Quantico e iniciaron su vida como agentes, las bromas fueron pasando, poco a poco, a un segundo plano, aunque los rumores continuaban haciéndose más grandes.<p>

La chica lo pasó realmente mal durante aquella jornada, pues, aunque no solía coincidir con Clarice más que un par de veces por los pasillos, sabía que se encontraba en algún lugar del edificio y eso la reconfortaba; pero ese día Clarice no estaba en el edificio. Posiblemente no estuviera en la misma ciudad en ese momento.

Durante el camino al despacho de Crawford, Ardelia se vio obligada a parar en alguna ocasión con alguno de sus viejos compañeros para informar sobre lo ocurrido. Ella sabía que Clarice no se sentiría cómoda sabiéndose, de nuevo, el centro de atención. Tras ver su carrera catapultada gracias a la detención de Jame Gumb, probó el sabor de la fama; pero para su sorpresa, no se encontró con el dulce sabor de la victoria. Sus compañeros de promoción, quienes habían seguido con total interés los avances de Clarice en el caso, acabaron teniendo serias dudas de que la chica hubiera aprobado todo el curso por sus propios medios. Tampoco ayudó el hecho de que Crawford, prácticamente, se convirtiera en su sombra. Para los agentes con más experiencia, cerrar casos como el de _Buffalo Bill_ suponía todo un orgullo personal y la admiración del resto de compañeros. Que este, precisamente, le hubiera resuelto alguien que, a sus ojos, era tan solo una niña que ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios, resultaba una ofensa grave, por lo que no tardaron en unirse a la versión del _Tattler_ sobre la relación de la joven Starling con el doctor Lecter. Meses después de su fuga y estando ya Clarice en Washington, llegó a sus oídos el rumor de que ella misma había ofrecido a Lecter una vía de escape en Memphis y conocía el paradero del caníbal. Clarice optó por no defenderse; pensó que guardar silencio era el mejor remedio ante aquellos ataques tan gratuitos.

Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de la gente que llamaba su atención para detenerla, aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Sabía que de nada serviría tratar de esconder su nerviosismo; estaba segura de que Pearsall podía olerle a kilómetros. La secretaria, a diferencia del último encuentro con Ardelia, se limitó a sonreírla y con un gesto de cabeza la indicó que podía acceder al despacho.

— _¡Ah, agente Mapp! _—saludó Crawford con entusiasmo. El agente Pearsall y otros dos hombres estaban junto a la ventana. Cuando Ardelia cerró la puerta, los tres guardaron silencio—. _Pase, por favor._

_—Gracias_ —musitó ella juntando sus manos delante del cuerpo.

— _¿Ha leído usted la prensa esta mañana, agente Mapp?_ —Ardelia apretó los labios y negó suavemente.

_—Que Lecter salga de su madriguera es cuestión de tiempo_ —respondió Pearsall lanzando un ejemplar del Tattler hacia el lado de la mesa donde se encontraba Ardelia. Esta apretó con fuerza los puños antes de coger el periódico.

_— ¿Y si no responde a la llamada, señor? ¿Han pensado en esa posibilidad?_ —los cuatro hombre guardaron silencio sonrientes. Estaban convencidos de conocer en profundidad al doctor Lecter cuando la realidad era bien distinta.

_—Agente Mapp, no sea ingenua. Esto para él_ —respondió Crawford apuntando con el dedo el titular_—, es como una golosina._

_ —Ya, y si no acude, Clarice pagará las consecuencias._

_ —No debe preocuparse por Starling, Mapp_ —dijo el agente Jefferson acercándose de manera amistosa a la chica—. _Tenemos todo controlado._

_ — ¿Cómo que tienen todo controlado? _—Crawford y Pearsall se miraron—. _¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?_ —Ardelia terminó de perder los nervios y Pearsall musitó algo entre dientes.

_—Jack, fue idea tuya ofrecer información a la agente Mapp. _

_ —Lo sé, lo sé._

_ —Díganme que está pasando. ¿Por qué dicen que lo tienen todo controlado? Clarice está secuestrada y no sabemos dónde… _—los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe y miró a los cuatro hombres sin poder creer lo que estaba pensando—. _Díganme que no…_

_ —Sabemos dónde está._

_ — ¡¿Y a qué están esperando para rescatarla?_

_ —A que Lecter traté de hacerlo primero _—dijo Crawford regresando a su asiento.

_—La grabación llegó anoche, ¿cómo es posible que ya sepan dónde está secuestrada?_

_ —A pesar de la aparente complejidad de la protección de la voz, en el laboratorio no tardaron ni medio hora en limpiar el sonido de la cinta._

_ —Aun así…_

_ —Conocemos a la persona que tiene retenida a Starling, agente Mapp_ —cortó Pearsall haciendo ver que estaba perdiendo los nervios ante la insistencia de la chica—. _— ¿Quién es?_ —Pearsall miró a Crawford y negó fuertemente; pero su compañero no hizo caso a la advertencia.

_—Se llama Johanna Riddle. Estuvo internada en el Hospital de Baltimore coincidiendo en fechas con el doctor Lecter._

_ — ¡Joder!_ —Ardelia se sintió aun peor cuando supo que Clarice estaba a manos de una persona enferma y dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por llamar la atención del doctor Lecter_—. Internada, ¿por qué exactamente?_

_ —No estaba en la misma zona de Lecter, por si eso le preocupa._

_ —Claro, no me preocupa que aunque no estuviera en aquella mazmorra, estuviera recluida en un hospital psiquiátrico._

_ —Desconocía que en Quantico ofrecieran un curso de sarcasmo, agente Mapp_ —respondió Pearsall.

_—Si, y parece que usted dio las primeras clases, señor —_sonrió Ardelia con malicia. Pearsall fue a responder la insolencia de la joven y esta se adelantó desviando su mirada a Crawford_—. ¿Por qué estaba interna, señor?_

_—Padece algún tipo de esquizofrenia. Cuando el doctor Chilton era más cooperativo con el FBI, nos habló de ella._

_ —Tenía cierto aprecio por Lecter_ —Crawford asintió.

_—Al parecer, cuando se enteró de que el doctor Lecter había sido trasladado a la institución, hizo todo lo posible por bajar a verle. Según Chilton, le tenía por una especie de ser superior._

_ —¿Obsesión?_

_ —Auténtica devoción, agente Mapp. Llegó a agredir a uno de sus compañeros cuando esté mostró su desacuerdo con la estancia de Lecter._

_ —¿Cómo…?_

_ —Aprovechó cuando el hombre regresaba a su dormitorio para pillarle la mano con la puerta. Le amputó tres dedos de golpe_ —Ardelia se llevó las manos a la boca.

_—Clarice está con esa mujer ahora mismo _—consiguió decir con un hilo de voz—. _No van a hacer nada por ella…_

—_Le recuerdo que Lecter se fugó con un cargo de nueve cadenas perpetuas, agente Mapp. Es un hombre muy peligroso que ahora mismo se pasea con total tranquilidad por la calle y vive con todo tipo de lujos._

_ —Sabemos con total seguridad donde se encuentra la agente Starling y tenemos vigilado el perímetro._

_ — ¿De qué sirve tener vigilado el exterior si no saben que están haciendo con ella?_

_ —Agente Mapp…_

_ —Dígame dónde está. Solo quiero saber dónde…_

_ —Esa información no podemos dársela, Ardelia. Espero que comprenda la seriedad del asunto._

_ —¡No voy a dejar que mi amiga muera!_

_ —Es un riesgo que hemos decidido tomar, agente Mapp y créame, que no ha sido una decisión fácil para mí_ —confesó Crawford agachando la mirada.

_—Precisamente de usted me esperaba más, señor._

Ardelia salió del despacho antes de que las ganas de sacar su arma y disparar contra todos llegaran a un punto de no retorno. Mucho más relajada salió del edificio y cogió el coche. Necesitaba alejarse del edificio todo lo que pudiera para poder comunicarse con Lecter.

* * *

><p>Hannibal pasó la mañana encerrado en la habitación del hotel elaborando un mensaje en respuesta a la <em>"invitación" <em>de Johanna. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la redacción del _Tattler_ confiando en encontrarse con alguien que no perteneciera a los altos cargos. Al pasar la entrada, una atractiva joven salió a su paso con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Vestía un ceñido conjunto de chaqueta y falda de color azul oscuro y los tacones ofrecían cerca de diez centímetros extra a su altura. Tenía el pelo suelto y los rizos negros caían con suavidad sobre la chaqueta. Sus ojos verdes parecían mucho más grandes y profundos gracias al rímel y los labios la brillaban húmedamente bajo un tono rosado.

—_Disculpe, señor. Solo el personal autorizado puede pasar dentro_ —dijo con un cantarín tono de voz. Hannibal sonrió. Había encontrado a la persona que buscaba.

—_Bingo_ —musitó ante la extraña mirada de la joven. Esta sonrió de nuevo confusa y ladeó la cabeza—. _Disculpe, señorita. Quería…_ —Hannibal miró a su alrededor fingiendo curiosidad—. _Quería poner un anuncio._

_—En la zona de los anuncios viene una dirección _—respondió la chica mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior mientras iniciaba un análisis visual al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Hannibal la dedicó una de sus fingidas sonrisas seductoras y bajó la voz.

_—Verás…_ —la joven alzó los ojos hasta los suyos y los entrecerró.

_—Minerva._

_ —Minerva_ —susurró Hannibal clavando sus ojos granates en la boca de la chica—. _El nombre de una diosa para otra diosa_ —remató guiñándola un ojo. La chica se estiró frente a él sacando pecho—. _De verdad, necesito que ese anuncio salga cuanto antes, Minerva._

_ —Me metería en un tremendo lío_ —respondió ella con tono de niña pequeña mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda y se balanceaba frente a Hannibal sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

_— ¿Sería menos grave ese lío si pagara el doble por el anuncio?_ —preguntó acercándose a ella.

_— ¿Pagar el doble? Debe de tener muchas ganas de verle publicado, señor…_ —quería continuar con el mismo juego que había iniciado Hannibal y aunque él estaba perdiendo la paciencia con las técnicas de seducción de la chica, no tuvo más remedio que seguirla el juego.

_—Puedes llamarme Henry_ —respondió—. _Sí, tengo muchas ganas de que se publique y para ti habría quinientos dólares si lo hicieras posible _—los verdes ojos de la chica se abrieron con asombro y Hannibal dejó escapar la lengua para repasar lentamente su labio inferior. La chica no podía apartar la mirada de aquél gesto.

_—No creo que a mis superiores les importe colar un nuevo anuncio, Henry_ —dijo regresando a su puesto sin dar la espalda a Hannibal. Él sonrió y se apoyó con el mostrador.

— _¿Te asegurarás personalmente de que se publica en la tirada de mañana?_ —preguntó dejando frente a la chica el billete.

_—Personalmente_ —respondió ella en un susurro.

_—Bien…_ —Hannibal sacó la hoja perfectamente doblada y un nuevo billete—. _Aquí tienes el anuncio, el doble de su precio y… mi agradecimiento por tu ayuda, Minerva _—la chica cogió la hoja y el dinero del mostrador y dio aviso por teléfono de que algo urgente esperaba en recepción. Mientras hablaba con el encargado, fue anotando números en un poss it. Cuando colgó y mostrando su mejor sonrisa, deslizó el papel junto a Hannibal.

_—Cuando mañana leas tu anuncio en la sección de contactos, si quieres, puedes llamarme y… darme las gracias de nuevo _—Hannibal miró con atención el número de teléfono y fingió un renovado interés por la chica. Cogió su mano y la besó.

_—Descuida, Minerva. Un favor así merece una compensación especial, ¿uhm?_

Los ojos de la muchacha siguieron con interés los pasos de Hannibal. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más deprisa cuando se imaginó lo que podría llegar a hacer con ese hombre; pero la siguiente vez que viera a Hannibal sería en los informativos y con su verdadero nombre.

Cuando el doctor Lecter llegó al hotel, el recepcionista llamó su atención alzando la mano.

_— ¿Si?_

_ —Disculpe, señor Fell. Alguien llamó preguntando por usted hace media hora._

_ — ¿Preguntando por mí?_

_ —Sí, una mujer. Dejó un aviso _—respondió el hombre entregando la nota a Hannibal.

_—Muchas gracias_ —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y abría la nota. El mensaje era de Ardelia—. "World War II Memorial. 7pm". _Muy bien, agente Mapp_ —murmuró para sí mismo—. _Comencemos a jugar en serio._

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, piropos, cartas bomba, bla bla bla bla... reviews y MP.<strong>

**Para todo lo demás, tomaos una cerveza a mi salud. Yo haré lo propio ahora mismo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Que actualice a las 12 es una excepción, ¿okey dokey? ****El fic en sí, ya está escrito por completo y solo quedan 3 entregas más para concluirle. Podría subirle todo de una vez, pero se perdería la _"magía"_... juasjuas.**

**¡Ah, sí!... decir que si yo nunca digo eso de que _"los personajes pertenecen al señor Harris, bla, bla,bla..."_ es solo por el hecho de que dudo bastante que el señor Harris vaya a entrar aquí, leer y denunciarme por uso ilícito de sus personajes. Y si lo hace, pues que se traiga a Hannibal con él para _"castigarme"_... ¡JA!**

**Bueno, decir que aquí ya empiece la acción, así que... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>El final del verano estaba próximo y los últimos atardeceres estivales regalaban a la ciudad una mezcla de tonalidades asombrosa. La ausencia de edificios altos en la zona central, ofrecía la posibilidad de disfrutar más de esos momentos puntuales. Un pequeño oasis en una enorme ciudad de grandes estructuras.<p>

Hannibal siempre había preferido la tranquilidad de las ciudades europeas; pero caminar por los extensos y numerosos jardines de Washington siempre era toda una experiencia para él. Recorrerles, de punta a punta, en total tranquilidad, le resultaba de lo más relajante.

Llegó a la cita cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista y, para su sorpresa, Ardelia estaba esperándole frente a la placa conmemorativa de la entrada. Mantenía una postura que mostraba un respecto absoluto al lugar en el que se encontraba y Hannibal se sintió complacido ante ese gesto. Él había tenido que vivir en primera persona los horrores de esa guerra e interiormente agradecía las muestras de condolencia que la gente solía tener ante aquél hecho histórico.

_— ¿Hay algún motivo especial por el cual me haya citado en este preciso lugar, agente Mapp?_ —preguntó parándose a espaldas de la chica.

_—Es el último sitio al que vine con Starling_ —respondió ella sin girarse. Levantó la cabeza y mirando al frente, continuó—. _El fin de semana pasada decidimos tomarnos una tarde libre y dar un paseo hasta aquí._

_—Buena elección_ —respondió Hannibal mirando a su alrededor.

_—Esta ciudad es sí es un monumento a la lealtad, ¿no le parece?_ —preguntó girándose hacia él. Hannibal no dijo nada—. _Nos enseñan desde pequeños la importancia de la lealtad hacia nuestros compatriotas. Ayudar, defender… nos educan con ese riguroso patriotismo, y organismos como el FBI muestran orgullosos su compromiso con ello. El valor de defender a los débiles, a los nuestros…_

_—Y la vida resulta no ser del color de rosa que ofrece el catálogo de la oficina federal, ¿no?_ —Ardelia asintió apretando los labios.

_—Ellos saben dónde está_ —los ojos marrones de la chica se tornaron vidriosos a causa de la impotencia—. _El FBI sabe dónde está Clarice y no hace nada por salvarla._

_—El problema de fiarse tan ciegamente de algo es que, cuando descubres su verdadera cara, la decepción es abrumadora, Ardelia_ —ella le miró y comenzó a andar haciendo que la siguiera. No era buena idea quedarse expuestos en la entrada; el interior del monumento les proporcionaría la suficiente privacidad para poder hablar.

_—Johanna Riddle_ —dijo sin más rodeos—. _¿Le suena de algo, doctor Lecter?_

_—Esquizofrenia paranoide aguda. Estaba internada en la tercera planta_ —dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras visualizaba mentalmente su propia celda—. _Uno de los enfermeros del hospital, Barney, me dijo que había pedido verme en varias ocasiones._

_—Al parecer le tiene por una especie de ser supremo._

_—Johanna padecía fuertes alucinaciones; es posible que tuviera sus propios seres supremos, y que estos se la aparecieran con frecuencia._

_— ¿Acaso estuvo de secretario en el hospital, doctor Lecter?_ —preguntó Ardelia alzando la ceja irónicamente.

_—Pasé ocho años de mi vida recluido en aquel lugar, agente Mapp. En ocasiones, Chilton acudía a mí para tener otro punto de vista médico._

_— ¿Le preguntó alguna vez por Johanna?_

_—No, a Johanna la tenía bien controlada con las medicinas. Las plantas dos y tres eran las que menos problemas daban al hospital_ —Ardelia sabía, por Clarice, que el doctor Lecter era capaz de dominar a cualquiera con su tono de voz; pero hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo en primera persona. Hannibal estaba relajado y su tono era suave y pausado. Casi hechizante—. _Cuando Barney me habló de ella, me resultó interesante estudiarla un poco._

_— ¿A modo de diversión?_

_—Aunque no lo parezca, debido a la caricaturización que han hecho de mí los medios de comunicación, me resulta extraño que haya personas que vean mis acciones como algo admirable. Por lo general, ese tipo de actos producen repulsión en los seres humanos; si alguien ve un lado positivo a ello, tiene un grave problema._

_— ¿Me está diciendo que Johanna admira su canibalismo?_

_—Admira la libertad del acto en sí. Ella hubiera deseado poseer ese libre albedrio, realizar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin que nadie pudiera detenerla; pero sus padres la internaron por primera vez cuando solo tenía diez años._

_—Debe de ser duro…_

_—Supongo que fue más duro para su familia el tener que enterrar a un niño de dos meses, ¿uhm?_

_— ¿Mató a su hermano?_

_—La esquizofrenia, tratada, no presenta más molestia que el tener que medicarse cada día sin excepción; cuando mató a su hermano, sus padres desconocían que había medicinas para tratar ese "punto raro" que tenía la pequeña Johanna._

_— ¿Cómo lo hizo?_ —preguntó Ardelia tragando saliva.

_—Le lanzó por la ventana de su dormitorio._

_—Tenemos que arriesgarnos esta noche, doctor Lecter_ —dijo parándose—. _No podemos dejar un día más a Clarice con esa mujer_. _No he conseguido información sobre la localización; pero ellos saben dónde está. Lo saben y están vigilando la zona._

_—No es difícil averiguar ese dato, agente Mapp._

_— ¿Cómo que no?_

_—Está demasiado nerviosa para pensar con claridad, Ardelia, pero verá lo sencillo que es_ —sonrió Hannibal.

_— ¿Usted también sabe dónde está Clarice? ¡Porque si me entero de que lo sabía antes de…!_ —Hannibal alzó los brazos y Ardelia guardó silencio.

_—No tenía ni idea hasta que no me dijo el nombre de Johanna Riddle._

_— ¿Y ya sabe dónde la podemos encontrar?_ —Hannibal asintió.

_—El Hospital de Baltimore fue cerrado tras la misteriosa desaparición de su director_ —Ardelia miró a Hannibal gravemente.

_—Misteriosa, ya…_ —Hannibal dejó escapar una carcajada y continuó.

_—Como decía, el hospital fue cerrado y los enfermos más peligrosos, los de mi galería, fueron trasladados a distintos hospitales del país. Pacientes como Johanna, cuya enfermedad se podía sobrellevar con normalidad gracias a la medicación, fueron dados de alta y liberados, por así decirlo._

_—Entonces Johanna tuvo la libertad que deseaba._

_—Sí y no. Johanna pasó cerca de seis años encerrada en ese hospital en el cual, comenzó a tener lo más parecido a una vida normal…_

_—Con lo que fue imposible para ella abandonar ese lugar_ —respondió Ardelia efusivamente.

_—Correcto. ¿Ve como no ha sido tan difícil, agente Mapp?_

_— ¿Está seguro, completamente seguro, de que se encuentran allí?_

_—Es obvio que su familia no se hizo cargo de ella al salir del hospital y, sin medicación, su mente volvió a quedar bloqueada; pero recordaría que en ese lugar se encontraba bien, con lo que fue imposible para ella alejarse demasiado. Le aseguro que no será la única persona que resida allí en este momento._

_—El perímetro está vigilado por agentes federales, doctor Lecter. Va a ser un poco complicado acceder al hospital_ —la mente de Ardelia empezó a trabajar deprisa, ideando manera de poder saltarse la vigilancia que sus propios jefes habían puesto. No conocía el hospital personalmente; pero Clarice, en más de una ocasión, la había descrito la situación del mismo. Sabía que para acceder al complejo había que recorrer quinientos metros de una estrecha carretera flanqueada por unos altos muros de piedra. El aparcamiento era bastante amplio y no tenía elementos que bloquearan la visión. Tras el edificio se extendía un pequeño bosque con una gran variedad de flora repartida entre grandes árboles y espesos arbustos y matorrales. Del interior no conocía más que las referencias de la celda de Hannibal; Clarice no se sentía cómoda recordando las instalaciones y ella nunca la había pedido más.

La única posibilidad de acceder más o menos protegidos, era usando la opción del bosque. Si conseguían atravesarle y llegar a los muros del hospital, el acceso al interior, con la ayuda de una puerta o ventana rota, sería sencillo.

_—Dejé un mensaje de respuesta en el periódico_ —recordó Hannibal—. _Esperaremos a mañana, cuando Johanna salga en busca del diario, para colarnos._

_—Los agentes tendrán aviso de dejar salir a Johanna_ —asintió Ardelia—._ A ellos no les importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer; están esperando que usted aparezca._

_—Tengo una pregunta, agente Mapp_ —la chica le miró—. _¿No se siente amenazada de mi presencia?_

_—Como ya le dije, doctor Lecter, si la vida de mi mejor amiga corre peligro, yo puedo ser más peligrosa que usted_ —le recordó—._ Además, si quisiera hacerme daño, ya lo habría hecho._

_—Vamos a estar a solas dentro de un bosque prácticamente intransitable, agente Mapp._

_—Quiere salvar a Clarice tanto como yo. Sé que no me hará daño_ —Hannibal sonrió—, _y si lo intenta, le meto un tiro. Después de todo, ya conozco el paradero de Clarice._

_—Arrogante, decidida y dispuesta a burlar al FBI. Clarice sin duda tiene muy buen gusto a la hora de elegir amistades._

* * *

><p>Clarice no era capaz de recordar las veces que había perdido la consciencia y había vuelto en sí. Solo sabía que cada vez que estaba consciente y escuchaba un ruido, buscaba en la oscuridad un lugar donde esconderse de aquella mujer; pero esta no volvió a aparecer hasta muchas horas después. Cuando abrió la puerta de acceso a la cueva, la luz que se coló era completamente artificial. Clarice supo que fuera era de noche; ya tenía una referencia temporal más o menos fiable.<p>

Johanna llevaba la linterna en la mano derecha y jugueteó un rato con ella antes de encenderla y comenzar a buscar a Clarice. Esta vio como tres ratas escapaban a toda velocidad por un hueco abierto en la pared. Pensar que había estado acompañada de roedores hambrientos y animales descomponiéndose no suponía ya un trauma para ella; estaba demasiado dolorida y mentalmente cansada como para dejar que aquello la afectara lo más mínimo. Llevaba más dos días sin probar bocado, sabía que en su condición, podría sobrevivir un tiempo solo a base de líquidos, por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por tragar el agua estancada que se filtraba por las paredes formando pequeños charcos. Las primeras veces que probó el líquido no pudo evitar vomitarlo segundos después. No quería pensar a qué se parecía ese sabor; era demasiado asqueroso como para buscar algo semejante a ello. Tras varios intentos y auto anulándose la capacidad de saborear el agua, logró beber una cantidad equivalente a tres vasos. Después de secarse la boca, se dejó caer de espaldas en el viscoso suelo y pasó varios minutos respirando solamente por la boca para evitar que el sabor la hiciera vomitar de nuevo lo ingerido. Las siguientes ocasiones en las que se acercó a la improvisada fuente, repitió la estrategia; pero el resultado volvió a ser la expulsión del agua. Era consciente de que debía continuar intentando beber y mantener al líquido en el cuerpo, si no, pronto los efectos de la deshidratación harían mella en su organismo.

_—Veo que no has probado bocado_ —la voz de Johanna formó un desquiciante eco para Clarice—. _No eres una buena invitada. Espero que te comportes mejor cuando venga el doctor Lecter._

_—El doctor Lecter no va a venir_ —Clarice estaba claramente sin fuerzas. Su voz era apenas un susurro rasgado y la costaba incluso abrir la boca.

_—Ya lo creo que vendrá_ —rio Johanna acercándose a Clarice—. _Él no pudo terminar contigo, pero yo me ocuparé de que todo esté preparado para cuando venga._

_—Él no quería terminar conmigo_ —musitó Clarice tratando de ponerse en pie. Johanna gruñó y la agarro con fuerza por el brazo herido—. _Jamás tuvo intención de hacerme daño_ —lloró.

_— ¡Quería matarte y no tuvo oportunidad!_ —chilló Johanna mientras sacaba a Clarice fuera de la cueva. Al pisar suelo firme, la dejó caer de nuevo con desprecio y la golpeó con fuerza en el estómago—. _Serás el plato principal de su comida._

Clarice apartó las manos de su cara y observó rápidamente el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Era demasiado familiar para ella; pero por el momento no podía recordar nada y veía todo borroso. Johanna pilló desprotegida a Clarice y aprovechó para tratar de patearla en la cara. Ella tuvo el tiempo justo para volver a poner las manos delante y frenar un poco el impacto; a pesar de todo, su nariz comenzó a sangrar de manera abundante. Johanna se enfureció aun más y tomando de nuevo a Clarice por el brazo, la arrastró por todo el frío pasillo. Las piedras y los pedazos de cristales rotos que había por el suelo, fueron abriendo nuevas heridas en el ya maltratado cuerpo de Clarice. No quería chillar, pues el esfuerzo que hacia su garganta con ese acto, la destrozaba por completo; pero no pudo evitarlo al sentir como su carne se desgarraba.

Tras varios metros de tortuoso camino, Johanna la soltó y ella ni siquiera se movió. Tan solo trataba de continuar respirando y encontrar la manera de evadirse de aquel intenso dolor.

_— ¿No te trae recuerdos este lugar?_ —preguntó Johanna con tono de ensoñación. Clarice tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y tumbarse boca arriba. Con gran esfuerzo cogió una gran bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos que, poco a poco, fueron centrando la mirada—. _Has pasado algunas horas aquí, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, más concretamente al otro lado_ —Johanna se movía de un lado a otro dando pequeños saltos—. _No estoy segura de si alguien como tú debe entrar en un sitio como este, pero teniendo en cuenta que será aquí donde mueras…_ —el olor de aquel lugar era demasiado familiar para Clarice. La visión era aun un poco borrosa como para poder reconocer donde estaba; pero ese olor…

_—… Lec… Lecter…_ —Johanna se agachó junto a ella y la abofeteó en ambas mejillas.

_—¡Premio!_ —dijo riendo—. _¡Estás en la celda del doctor Hannibal Lecter!_

_—Él no… él no…_

_—Vendrá, ya lo verás. Me he ocupado de todo. Dentro de poco estará disfrutando del sabor de tu carne y, puede que yo también._

_—No…_

_—Será mejor que descanses_ —sugirió Johanna pasando por encima de ella y regalándola, de paso, una patada en las costillas—, _pero ni se te ocurra tumbarte en la cama, ¿eh? No quiero que se manche de sangre antes de tiempo._

Cuando el sonido de los pasos indicaron que Johanna se alejaba por el pasillo, Clarice, con gran esfuerzo, se arrastró bajo el catre de Lecter y se acurrucó. Ahora ya podía ver bien la celda y se la presentó muy diferente a como ella la recordaba. Era más grande de lo que pensó cuando la vio por primera vez desde el pasillo, y también más fría. Hannibal había pasado allí ocho años de su vida. Ella estaba segura de que no podría sobrevivir más de un día allí dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatorias, elogios y comentarios de esos que me gustan a los RW y MP.<strong>

**Para jugar a las obviedades diciéndome que uso mucho diálogo también podéis seguir usando el MP.**

**Para todo lo demás... me voy a ver el fútbol que ya ha empezado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sí, bueno... dije que actualizaciones a una hora concreta; pero no conté con los estudios. Mea culpa... _(esto de convertirse en una Lecter requiere sacrificios desde el primer día de clase, pequeñuelos)_**

**Bueno, ahí va el 7º capítulo... y que ustedes lo **

**enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p>La noche había sido oscura, cerrada y silenciosa, y el terreno del bosque se les presentó demasiado inestable, por lo que tuvieron que caminar muy despacio para asegurarse de no tropezar con las raíces de los árboles y caer en los arbustos o sobre alguna trampa para animales. Tardaron casi cuatro horas en atravesar el espeso bosque y llegar a las inmediaciones del hospital. Acercarse más en aquel momento, sin tener constancia de si había o no alguien vigilando, era un completo suicidio.<p>

Volver a ver en la lejanía la silueta del hospital, envuelta en la anaranjada luz de los escasos focos dispersos a lo largo del perímetro del recinto, no produjo en Hannibal ninguna emoción. Por el contrario, Ardelia se sintió intimidada ante el siniestro aspecto que tenía el edificio abandonado. Habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que había entrado en lugares parecidos durante redadas y sabía lo que había dentro: botellas rotas, jeringuillas usadas, animales vivos alimentándose de animales muertos e incluso de personas medio vivas… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar lo que estaría pasando su amiga. Aunque no podía llegar a hacerse a la idea de la verdadera situación de Clarice.

Encontraron un lugar más o menos seguro donde esperar la llegada del amanecer. Durante las siguientes horas que permanecieron ocultos, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

Poco antes de las seis y media, Johanna abandonó el hospital. Cruzó el aparcamiento hasta su coche sin reparar en la vieja camioneta que estaba estacionada en el lado derecho. No era inusual para ella ver esa clase de vehículos allí aparcados. Desde que el hospital había sido clausurado y se había prescindido de la vigilancia, los drogadictos habían encontrado en ese lugar todo un paraíso.

Ni Ardelia ni Hannibal sabían que, al otro lado del hospital, dentro de esa camioneta aparentemente abandonada, Pearsall y cuatro agentes de menor rango uniformados, esperaban la llegada de Lecter. Una combinación de acontecimientos habían puesto en alerta al FBI. El primero había sido un soplo que se había recibido desde el _Tattler_ horas después de que Hannibal dejara la respuesta en la recepción del periódico. El anuncio habría pasado desapercibido de no ser por el entusiasmo que Minerva había puesto al hablar sobre el misterioso hombre que tan desesperadamente deseaba verle publicado. Aquella descripción llegó a oídos del redactor jefe, quien se puso en contacto inmediato con el agente Pearsall. El segundo acontecimiento, el más desafortunado, ocurrió cuando el agente Jefferson fue testigo del inusual encuentro que la agente Mapp había mantenido junto al _World War II Memorial_. Era más que obvio que si Ardelia había facilitado el nombre de Johanna Riddle a Lecter, este sabría donde acudir. La joven agente Mapp no tendría escapatoria, su castigo ya estaba preparado; en cuanto tuvieran a Lecter, ella sería la próxima en caer bajo la acusación de complicidad con un criminal.

Las explosiones del tubo de escape del viejo Chevrolet de Johanna retumbaron en el silencio de la mañana. Hannibal, al escucharlas, pensó que la mujer abandonaba el hospital en lugar de regresar. Se puso en píe y Ardelia se despertó sobresaltada cuando él pisó, sin querer, una rama seca.

_—Es la hora_ —anunció Hannibal mirando al cielo entre las copas de los árboles—. Será mejor que busquemos una manera de entrar.

_—Si hay alguien vigilando…_

_—No tenemos tiempo para pensar en si hay alguien vigilando o no, agente Mapp. Si nos encontramos con alguien, tendremos que recurrir a la vía más fácil._

_—No voy a matar a ningún compañero_ —respondió ofendida.

_— ¿Pero sí va a dejar morir a Clarice?_ –Ardelia no dijo nada, simplemente miró al doctor y tras unos segundos de recapacitación, asintió indicando que él tenía razón.

_—Las cocinas estaban en la parte posterior del edificio_ —recordó Hannibal—. _No será complicado encontrar alguna puerta de acceso._

_—Bien, ¿y una vez dentro?_

_—Una vez dentro iremos a la que fue mi celda_ —respondió Hannibal iniciando la marcha ligeramente agachado.

_— ¿Por qué cree que va a estar allí? Si busca la comodidad que le ofrecía el hospital, lo más seguro es que haya buscado su propia celda._

_—Lo creo por el simple motivo de que el único lugar al que Johanna nunca accedió durante su estancia._

_—Libre albedrío_ —susurró Ardelia.

_—Efectivamente._

Los prismáticos de visión nocturna de uno de los agentes encargados de la vigilancia detectaron movimiento al este de su posición. Siguió las dos figuras durante varios metros y tras cerciorarse de que no se trataba de animales, dio el aviso a la furgoneta. Pearsall dio la señal a sus hombres y estos salieron en completo silencio del vehículo. El agente bajó tras ellos y esperó a verles llegar a la mitad del aparcamiento para ponerse el chaleco y salir tras ellos. Llamó a Crawford para comunicarle la noticia y este comenzó a preparar los refuerzos.

* * *

><p>Los alegres canturreos de Johanna despertaron a Clarice, quien, sin recordar donde se encontraba, trató de incorporarse del suelo, provocando que su cabeza chocara, irremediablemente, contra el catre de hierro. Se llevó las manos a la frente y ahogó el grito de dolor que la recorría el cuerpo en ese instante. Johanna entró en la celda y enganchando a Clarice por el pelo, la hizo salir de debajo de la cama.<p>

_—¡Vendrá!_ —gritó señalando el anuncio—. _¡El doctor Lecter vendrá! Tenemos que prepararnos._

_—Por favor…_ —Johanna ladeó la cabeza y la dedicó una mirada de compasión que no tardó en tornarse macabra.

_—Puedo hacer esto más fácil para ti, ¿sabes?_ —dijo golpeándola en la cara—. _Podría golpearte y dejarte sin sentido. Así no notarías nada._

_—Por favor…_ —imploró Clarice arrodillándose en el suelo. Johanna se levanto y la miró desde arriba. Sintió una oleada de rabia al ver el rostro ensangrentado de Clarice pidiéndola clemencia. Apretó los puños y los dientes y descargó su ira contra ella. La primera, y única patada, en el centro de su abdomen, dejó a Clarice tendida en el suelo, sin aire. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de suciedad y Johanna pensó que esa no era la mejor manera de presentar un plato. Recordó que al final del pasillo había una sala habilitada para duchar a los prisioneros. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, obligó a Clarice a ponerse en píe y tras arrancarla la ropa, la encaminó hacia aquella sala. Ella trató, con las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban, de defenderse. No la importaba el dolor que provocara en su cuerpo unos cuantos tirones más; tenía que escapar como fuera.

Johanna forcejeó con la cerradura de la puerta y después de unos segundos de lucha, por fin consiguió abrirla. Clarice aprovechó el despiste momentáneo para separarse de Johanna; pero esta la capturó a los dos metros. Llena de odio, empujó a Clarice dentro de la sala haciéndola caer sobre el frío mármol. Desenrolló la manguera de la pared y abrió el grifo.

_— ¡Frótate!_ —gritó desde la puerta—. _¡Quítate toda esa mierda de encima!_

El agua estaba helada y la sensación que provocó en la piel de Clarice fue la de mil cuchillos clavándose en su cuerpo. Aulló de dolor y se arrinconó contra la pared. Las heridas se empezaban a abrir por la presión del chorro y pronto la sangre comenzó a arremolinarse en el sucio desagüe. Johanna dio un paso al frente y movió la manguera de arriba hacia abajo, buscando la manera de sacar a Clarice de su improvisado y pobre escondite. A duras penas se puso en pie, apoyando las manos contra la pared.

_—¡Para!_ —el grito fue inhumano. Johanna aprovechó la posición de Clarice para acercarse por su espalda. La sirvió un solo golpe en el tobillo para hacer que el pie de la chica resbalara en el deslizante mármol y cayera de nuevo al suelo.

_— ¡He dicho que te frotes bien!_ —repitió acercando la boca de la manguera a la cabeza de Clarice. El dolor fue insoportable cuando el chorro permaneció fijo en un mismo punto durante varios segundos. Clarice trató de agarrar la pierna de Johanna para hacerla caer junto a ella; pero solo provocó que esta tirara la manguera al suelo y comenzara a golpearla con violencia. Las patadas y los puñetazos eran constantes y ella no podía cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo para prevenir los impactos. Se rindió y Johanna, al ver que ya no se movía, dejó de golpearla y reanudó las tareas de limpieza.

Cuando creyó que su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente limpio como para comérsele sin problema, cerró el grifo y enrolló la manguera con total tranquilidad.

Clarice sintió que su cuerpo era arrastrado de nuevo por el pasillo y cuando recobró la consciencia tras un breve mareo, se vio tumbada en la cama de Lecter completamente desnuda y con las piernas atadas.

_—No quiero desilusionar al doctor, Clarice. Imagínate que tu carne no sabe tan buena como esperamos y él no queda complacido_ —Johanna estaba junto a ella, peinándose su sucio pelo en una coleta alta—._ Iré a buscar una cosa. No te muevas, ¿eh?_ —bromeó. Clarice la siguió con la mirada y reprimió las ganas de gritar.

Hannibal y Ardelia habían llegado al hospital y para su sorpresa, se habían visto obligados a hacer uso de una piedra para abrirse camino dentro del edificio. Todos los vigilantes habían recibido la orden de reunirse con Pearsall en la entrada.

Los pasillos estaban completamente llenos de suciedad y la visibilidad dejaba mucho que desear; pero Hannibal se sabía guiar bien dentro del hospital. Ardelia le seguía de cerca, con la pistola en la mano y el corazón casi en la garganta. Avanzaban con prudencia con el fin de no toparse con algún drogadicto enfurecido y dispuesto a todo por robarles lo que llevaran encima.

Pearsall y sus hombres se habían dividido en tres grupos. Uno de ellos vigilaba desde fuera, otro recorría los pisos superiores y el tercero era el encargado de la planta principal y la mazmorra. Pearsall iba en ese tercer grupo.

La única ventaja que Ardelia y Hannibal podían sacarles era el hecho de que él conocía parte de las instalaciones; pero los tres hombres, completamente armados, les recortaban distancia cada segundo que pasaba.

Habían llegado a las escaleras de acceso a la mazmorra y Ardelia sintió vértigo al comprobar que la descripción que Clarice había hecho de la misma, era idéntica a lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando. La luz se hacía más escasa conforme bajaban escalones y la agente se pegó a la pared para tener un punto de apoyo. Hannibal bajó a toda velocidad, Ardelia llegó a pensar que era capaz de ver en la oscuridad. Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

_—¡Agente Mapp, doctor Lecter! ¡No se muevan!_ —Ardelia se congeló al escuchar la voz de Pearsall a sus espaldas.

_—No…_ —dudó Ardelia apuntando a los hombres.

_—¡Baje el arma, agente Mapp!_ —ella negó mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza su Colt.

_—Doctor Lecter, continúe_ —dijo Ardelia sin apartar la vista de los tres agentes.

_—No haga ninguna locura, agente Mapp_ —Pearsall bajó un escalón y levantó la mano derecha—. _Todavía puede salvarse de esta._

_—Mi mejor amiga está ahí dentro, señor. No voy a detenerme_ —respondió ella llena de rabia—._ Doctor Lecter, continúe._

Hannibal miró a Pearsall durante un segundo antes de salir corriendo hacia la mazmorra.

_—¡Alto!_ —Ardelia se interpuso en el camino de sus compañeros bloqueándoles el paso—._ Agente Mapp, piense en todo lo bueno que ha hecho, por favor. ¿Por qué echarlo por la borda? Es una excepcional agente._

_—También lo es Clarice_ —dijo entre dientes—._ Y pretendían dejarla morir._

_—Él es quien debe morir, Ardelia. Le ha traído hasta aquí. El FBI olvidará todo lo demás, ¿entiende? Solo veremos que usted trajo a Lecter hasta nosotros y salvó a Clarice._

_—No…_

_— ¡Es usted una agente federal, agente Mapp!_

_—Lo era, señor. Lo era._

Hannibal caminó con sumo cuidado al entrar en la mazmorra. Dejó a su izquierda la puerta abierta de la sala de duchas. El suelo estaba completamente anegado de agua y un reguero de sangre se extendía hasta el final de la galería. Hasta su celda.

Clarice permanecía inmóvil a merced de Johanna, quien estaba en ese momento sentada junto a ella decidiendo que parte de su cuerpo cortaría para probar el sabor. El frío metal del cuchillo recorría el desnudo cuerpo de Clarice provocando que el vello se erizara a su paso.

—Supongo que no echarás de menos el meñique, ¿verdad? —preguntó Johanna pegando sus labios a la oreja de Clarice—. De todas maneras, solo serán unas horas.

—Que te follen… —musitó Clarice con sus últimas fuerzas. Johanna se arrodilló sonriente agarrando el dedo meñique de y tras besarle, acercó el cuchillo.

Clarice giró la cabeza hacia la galería para no ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la imagen del doctor Lecter parada frente a ella la hizo olvidarse de todo. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo en ese mismo lugar. Recordó la perfecta postura con la que el doctor Lecter estaba esperando su llegada. Esa primera entrevista. Hacía dos años y medio desde aquel catorce de febrero y en ese momento veía a Hannibal con la misma nitidez que esa tarde. Clarice era consciente de que el dolor la había llevado a las alucinaciones, aun así quiso creer que aquella visión era real. Estiró lentamente el brazo libre y sus dedos rozaron la fría pared transparente de la celda.

_—Hannibal…_ —sollozó.

En ese momento Johanna, con un certero golpe, cercenó la falange del dedo. Clarice gritó con todas sus fuerzas y aquel grito se clavó en la mente de Hannibal; no le olvidaría en el resto de su vida.

_—Johanna_ —dijo con firmeza posicionándose frente a la mujer.

_— ¡Doctor Lecter, yo…!_ —Johanna hizo ademán de incorporarse; pero antes de que pudiera levantar la rodilla del suelo, Hannibal la cogió por el cuello y la levantó en el aire. Habría deseado tener un rato a solas con Johanna; pero Clarice precisaba de su atención urgente, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, arrojó a Johanna contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

_—Doc…_ —él corrió junto a Clarice y rasgando un trozo de sábana comprimió la mano herida de la chica; estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Al final del pasillo se escucharon una serie de detonaciones y Hannibal recordó que Ardelia estaba a solas con Pearsall y sus hombres.

_—Clarice_ —susurró sin dejar de acariciar su pelo húmedo. El dolor hizo que ella perdiera el conocimiento de nuevo. Hannibal se quitó la chaqueta y envolvió su cuerpo desnudo antes de tomarla en brazos—._ Clarice…_

Salió con ella en brazos al pasillo y vio como Ardelia corría hacia ellos cubierta de sangre. La agente chilló al ver el cuerpo de su amiga en brazos de Hannibal y se precipitó a su lado.

_—¡Clarice! ¡Clarice, dime algo!_ —lloró—._ ¡Joder!_

_—Está inconsciente, Ardelia, no muerta_ —la tranquilizó el doctor—. _Tenemos que salir de aquí…_

_—Les he matado_ —susurró ella clavando sus ojos a los de Hannibal—._ Doctor Lecter, les he matado a los tres._

_—Ellos habrían hecho lo mismo contigo, Ardelia. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. En un momento esto se llenará de federales._

Por suerte para ellos, el grupo del piso superior no había escuchado los disparos y consiguieron llegar a la puerta de salida sin problema; pero allí les esperaban los otros tres agentes. Ardelia se llevó la mano a la cintura y comprobó, sin mirar, la munición que la quedaba.

_—He matado a tres_ —suspiró—. _Qué son otros tres más, ¿no?_ —Hannibal sonrió y la dejó pasar delante.

_—Tenemos que llegar al coche_ —dijo él señalando el Chevrolet de Johanna—. _¿Cree que podremos?_ —Ardelia asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio el camino despejado. Dio un paso al frente y salió.

_—Creo que sí_ —dijo mirando a ambos lados—. _Vamos._

Hannibal comenzó a caminar despacio hacia las cuatro escaleras del porche. El coche estaba a cinco metros escasos de la puerta de entrada. Cuando se acercó al primer escalón, Ardelia había llegado a la puerta trasera del Chevrolet.

_—Dese prisa, doctor Lecter._

_—No quiero sorpresas de última hora_ —respondió él agachándose para poder meter a Clarice en la parte trasera del coche—. _Arranque._

Las ruedas del coche chirriaron cuando Ardelia pisó a fondo el acelerador. Los tres agentes encargados de la vigilancia de fuera, fueron sorprendidos por los estallidos del tubo de escape. Cuando llegaron a la parte delantera del hospital, el coche se encaminaba hacia la carretera de entrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues hemos rescatado a Clarice a tiempo, ¿uhm? Otra ducha de esas y se habría quedado en el sitio.<strong>

**Cosas buenas ... RV y MP**

**Cosas malas... ¡chitón!**

**Para todo lo demás, me piro a cenar... eeeeeh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Octavo y último capítulo de lo que es el fic en sí... luego ya viene el epílogo y tal, pero esa es otra historia y deberá ser contada en otro momento (como dijo Fujur).**

**Tengo que reconocer que he disfrutado como nunca escribiendo "ciertas" partes de este capítulo. A mí eso de matar personajes de las maneras más terribles me encanta (hasta niveles que llegan a resultar sospechosos...) y, por favor... que Odín me perdone por las incongruencias médicas que haya podido cometer durante el proceso de "curación de Clarice". Mis referencias quirúrgicas se reducen a House MD y a mi maravilloso sentido común... ja.**

**Si, obvio. En este capítulo hay sangre... ¡HAY MUCHA SANGRE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Posiblemente acceder a una urbanización a esas horas de la mañana, no era la mejor idea de todas; pero no tenían otra escapatoria. El apartamento de las dos mujeres estaría ya vigilado y pensar en acudir a un hospital no había ni llegado a ser planteado en ningún momento.<p>

La casa, situada en la zona sur de Baltimore, frente al parque Riverside, no era lo que Ardelia había esperado encontrarse. Ella, como todo el que conocía el perfil del doctor Lecter, sabía de los lujosos gustos de este, y aquella estrecha casa de dos pisos, se distanciaba mucho de cualquier hogar vinculado con él.

Hannibal la hizo aparcar frente a la puerta de entrada y tras asegurarse de que no había demasiado movimiento en la calle, abrió la puerta y se estiró disimuladamente mientras hacía un rápido barrido visual. Había un grupo de jóvenes en el parque; pero se encontraban demasiado lejos como para ver que hacían los recién llegados. Por su parte, las casas que flanqueaban la del doctor Lecter, permanecían con las persianas bajadas e incluso una de ellas, la de la derecha, parecía estar deshabitada.

_—Si es tan amable de acercarse al buzón_ —dijo Hannibal—, _encontrará una llave adherida con un imán a la parte inferior._

Ardelia salió disparada hacía el lugar indicado por Lecter. Pasó la mano por el buzón y sonrió cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con el frío metal de la llave. Se giró para indicar a Hannibal que la había encontrado y con un ligero tirón, la separó. Hannibal volvió a mirar una vez a más a su alrededor antes de sacar a Clarice del coche.

_—Estás a salvo, mi Clarice_ —susurró tomándola en sus brazos. Con una patada cerró la puerta y se dirigió a toda prisa al interior de la vivienda—. _En el cuarto de baño de la planta superior, tras la puerta, encontrará una pequeña maleta negra. Cójala y reúnase conmigo en el dormitorio anexo._

Ardelia corrió escaleras arriba en busca de la maleta. Hannibal la siguió con Clarice en sus brazos. La chica no había recuperado la consciencia desde su desmayo en la celda y eso empezaba a preocupar al doctor.

La tendió sobre la cama y quitándola la chaqueta, la cubrió con las sábanas. Clarice hizo ademán de abrir los ojos; pero se encontraba demasiado débil para ello. Hannibal retiró un mechón de pelirrojo del rostro de Clarice y se permitió un suspiro de alivio.

_—Lo tengo_ —anunció Ardelia entrando en el dormitorio. Hannibal indicó que dejara la maleta sobre la cama y la abrió_—. Vaya…_

_— ¿Qué esperaba encontrase, agente Mapp? ¿Tiritas y algodón?_ —preguntó con sorna.

_—Puede realizar una operación si quiere_ —dijo la chica repasando todos y cada uno de los elementos que había en el interior de la maleta.

_—Eso sería un poco negligente, ¿no le parece?_ —Hannibal no la miraba; sacaba con rapidez el material necesario para la cura—. _¿Asistió a los cursos sobre primeros auxilios en el FBI, agente Mapp?_ —ella asintió sin darse cuenta de que era una pregunta retórica—. _Esto no lo enseñan en esos cursos._

Hannibal retiró con cuidado el trozo de sábana de la mano. Estaba empapada en sangre y había comenzado a pegarse en la zona de la herida. Él hubiera deseado poder ofrecer otro tipo de tratamiento a Clarice; pero tenía que trabajar con lo que disponía.

Pidió a Ardelia que le preparara una inyección de morfina mientras él limpiaba los restos de sangre secos de la mano con el fin de ver la gravedad de la lesión.

_—Su dedo_ —susurró Ardelia entregándole la jeringa a Lecter.

_—La tercera falange ha sido amputada_ —respondió Hannibal alzando levemente la mano de Clarice—, _¿lo ve?_

_—Eso es grave, ¿verdad?_

_—Es un corte limpio_ —respondió Hannibal inyectando la morfina—. _Hubiera sido peor si la amputación hubiera sido hecha desde la primera falange. Ahí la pérdida de sangre es más abundante. Lo importante ahora es evitar que la zona se gangrene por culpa de una infección._

Ardelia no volvió a decir nada durante el proceso de curación. Dejó que Hannibal trabajara con total libertad y se limitó a prestar ayuda cuando él la requería.

El incidente de la celda había sucedido de manera muy rápida. Para Lecter, su mayor prioridad fue sacar a Clarice de allí, sin importar nada más. Ni siquiera reparó en que Johanna estaba también en la celda. Tras arrojarla lejos de su camino, se había olvidado por completo de ella y de que el trozo de dedo de Clarice estaba fuertemente apretado en el puño de la mujer. Se recriminó duramente el olvido, a pesar de que sabía que no habría podido hacer nada por reconstruir el dedo. De haber acudido a un hospital, el hueso habría sido limado con instrumental específico y la intervención habría sido más precisa y segura; pero Hannibal carecía de un lugar y material apropiado. Por suerte para Clarice, el doctor Lecter era escrupulosamente meticuloso y poseía una habilidad excepcional con la sutura. Manejaba la mano de Clarice con una delicadeza extrema mientras iba, poco a poco, cerrando la herida con puntadas precisas y limpiaba la sangre que supuraba el corte sin soltar la aguja y casi sin dejar de coser. A pesar de lo desagradable de la situación, Ardelia se maravilló con los suaves y firmes movimientos de Hannibal. Intentó apreciar algún signo de nerviosismo o angustia en el rostro del doctor; pero era imposible. Estaba totalmente relajado. Tan concentrado en su labor que había olvidado momentáneamente dónde se encontraba. Ardelia había desaparecido de su lado, la habitación no existía y lo único que permanecía vivo en ese momento era la mano herida de Clarice y su destreza.

Tras comprobar que la herida estaba correctamente suturada y que la hemorragia había cesado, procedió a cubrir los puntos con una almohadilla de gasa estéril y una venda elástica que le facilitara las siguientes curas.

_—Bueno_ —dijo levantándose de la cama para estirar la espalda—. _Lo peor ha pasado._

_—Ha perdido mucha sangre_ —musitó Ardelia acariciando el rostro sudoroso de Clarice.

_—No podemos arriesgarnos a una transfusión. Tengo varias bolsas de plasma, pero con mi sangre, y no sé si valdría para su tipo._

_—Pero…_

_—La hemorragia se ha detenido; ya no corre riesgo de desangrarse. Irá recuperando poco a poco la sangre_ —Ardelia miró con preocupación a su amiga y trató de confiar en las palabras de Lecter. Era extraño para ella encontrarse en esa situación cuando, no hacía ni tres días, el doctor Lecter era para ella uno de los seres más despreciables de la Tierra—. _¿Por qué no descansa un poco? Hay una habitación libre al fondo del pasillo._

_—Me gustaría estar junto a ella_ —respondió sin mirarle.

_—Terminaré de curar sus heridas y esperaré a que despierte para asegurarme de que comienza a hidratarse. No se preocupe y descanse._

Ardelia suspiró sin retirar la mirada de Clarice y se acercó a la cara de su amiga para besarla en la frente.

_—Gracias, doctor Lecter_ —susurró apretando la mano de Clarice antes de salir hacia el pasillo.

_—Descanse_ —repitió Hannibal suavemente mientras preparaba una nueva jeringuilla con antibióticos. Ardelia le miró brevemente con cierto recelo y él la mostró su mano—. _Hay que evitar las infecciones, agente Mapp_ —la chica asintió más convencida y abandonó el dormitorio.

El cuerpo de Clarice estaba lleno de pequeñas heridas y cortes que, aunque no eran graves ni profundos, si requerían atención inmediata para evitar que su debilitado organismo se infectara. El resto eran contusiones provocadas por las patadas y puñetazos que Johanna la había propinado. Por el color que presentaba la zona torácica, Hannibal supo que algunas costillas estaban hundidas; pero no tenía forma de curar aquello. Clarice debería permanecer en cama más tiempo de lo que había pensado en un principio. La parte que más preocupaba al doctor eran los riñones; pero por suerte, parecía que Johanna había pasado por alto ese detalle. Tan solo tenía un par de moratones en la zona alta de la espalda y algunos arañazos. El resto conservaba el precioso tono blanquecino de su piel.

Las piernas y los brazos eran las zonas de mayor concentración de heridas. Tenía abrasiones provocadas por el continuo contacto con el suelo y las veces que había sido arrastrada por el mismo. Quemaduras que continuaban supurando tras haber sido perfectamente tratadas y cubiertas.

Hannibal sabía que el cuerpo de Clarice tardía en cicatrizar; pero lo que más le importaba no era el daño físico, si no el psicológico. La chica había permanecido en unas condiciones pésimas durante demasiado tiempo y por el aspecto que presentaban algunas de las heridas, era consciente de que la celda no había sido su habitual lugar de reclusión; pero tendría que esperar a que ella despertara para que, con mucha paciencia, arrojara luz a su misterioso cautiverio.

Cuando Hannibal regresó al dormitorio, tras haber recogido todo el material y haberse lavado, sintió de golpe todo el cansancio que se había ido acumulando en su cuerpo a lo largo de las horas. A pesar de todo, se negó a bajar la guardia y tras vestir a Clarice con una camiseta y acomodarla en la cama, se sentó a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y las manos cruzadas sobre el abdomen.

Las siguientes horas pasaron muy lentamente y él apenas cambió de postura en un par de ocasiones. Clarice había estirado su brazo izquierdo rozándole, sin querer, el muslo. Aquel breve contacto hizo efecto en ella y al notar el calor corporal de Hannibal, le acarició. Él descendió su propia mano hasta rozar la de Clarice y cuando sus dedos se encontraron, ella les entrelazó con suavidad. Hannibal sonrió en silencio sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, su Clarice era consciente de que estaba a su lado.

Habían pasado diez minutos de las dos de la tarde cuando su estómago comenzó a quejarse. En ese momento, Ardelia salió del dormitorio visiblemente recuperada del cansancio. Se apoyó en la puerta y con gesto tranquilo observó a su amiga durante unos minutos. Cuando vio que sus manos estaban unidas se estiró como si hubieran accionado un resorte y miró a Lecter con gravedad.

_—Será mejor que salga a buscar algo de comer_ —dijo lacónicamente sin remediar que sus ojos volvieran a posarse una vez más en las manos de la pareja—._ ¿Algo en especial?_ —Hannibal sonrió más relajado.

_—Cuando vinimos había un grupo de muchachos…_ —Ardelia resopló cabreada ante la respuesta del Doctor y desapareció de su vista. Minutos después, Hannibal escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Durante la tarde Ardelia se ocupó de la vigilancia de Clarice mientras que Hannibal estuvo pendiente de las noticias de la televisión. No le importaba lo que dijeran de él o de las mujeres que estaban bajo su mismo techo; lo que él buscaba, lo que pasó la tarde esperando, era información sobre Johanna Riddle. La situación le había hecho abandonarla con vida, y no se lo merecía. Sabía que nadie se haría cargo de la mujer y que, sin medicación, tarde o temprano haría daño a otra persona. No podía permitirlo.

Cuando obtuvo los datos necesarios, avisó a Ardelia de que saldría y que seguramente no volvería en toda la noche. Ella no quiso preguntar, en el fondo sabía la respuesta y la aterraba.

Hannibal conocía el hospital Johns Hopkins como si fuera su propia casa; en él había realizado su residencia. Johanna había sido ingresada en ese hospital y él sabía que, indudablemente, se encontraba en la planta de psiquiatría. No le costó pasar desapercibido entre el personal, ni tampoco hacerse con una bata.

Subió a la zona de psiquiatría y esperó pacientemente a que las enfermeras terminaran de repartir los medicamentos. Una de ellas pasó a su lado y Hannibal se estiró sonriente; la mujer le respondió de la misma manera y continuó su camino sin darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no formaba parte de los médicos del hospital.

Tras cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que nadie podría entrar, Hannibal analizó la situación: Johanna compartía habitación con una mujer que dormía profundamente; pero no podía fiarse, por lo que se acercó al gotero y abrió la válvula del calmante de la compañera. Cuando consideró que la mujer estaba lo suficientemente drogada como para no despertarse, cerró la válvula y caminó hasta la cama de Johanna.

_—Doctor Lecter_ —dijo sonriendo. Al parecer no sentía resentimiento por el golpe que Hannibal la había propinado, ni siquiera era seguro que lo recordara.

_—Buenas noches, Johanna_ —susurró Hannibal alisando los bordes de la sábana.

_—Sabía que vendría, doctor Lecter._

_—No debiste hacer daño a Clarice Starling, Johanna._

_—Era para usted_ —rió ella nerviosamente mientras subía la sábana hasta la altura de su barbilla—._ No pudo terminar con ella y yo se la preparé._

_—No terminé con ella porque ese no era mi deseo_ —la mujer le miró muy extrañada—. _¿Qué pasará cuando salgas de aquí, Johanna? ¿Vendrán papá y mamá a rescatarte? ¿Te llevarán a casa?_

_—Papá y mamá…_ —repitió ella asintiendo sonriente.

_— ¿Crees que te dejarán volver después de lo que hiciste, Johanna? Hiciste algo muy malo, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que pasó con el pequeño Nick?_ —la mujer se mordió los labios y negó nerviosamente. Se acordaba vagamente de Nick. Su pequeño hermano Nicholas—. _¿Él hizo algo malo? ¿Se merecía terminar así?_

_—Lloraba_ —respondió con rabia—. _Ese maldito cabrón lloraba a todas horas._

_—Era un bebé, Johanna. ¿Recuerdas cómo le mataste?_ —ella asintió—. _Era el niño de papá y mamá, ¿uhm? Perdiste tu preciado trono cuando él llego. ¿Por qué crees que tu padre y tu madre querrían volverte a tener en casa?_

_—Me quieren…_

_—Yo no lo creo, Johanna. Tiraste por la ventana a su bebé_ —dijo Hannibal acercándose a ella—._ Mataste a tu propio hermano y solo hay una manera de que tus padres te quieran._

_— ¡¿Cómo?_ —los ojos la brillaron y se incorporó.

_—Haciendo lo mismo que hiciste con el pequeño Nick_ —ella parpadeó confusa y Hannibal miró la ventana sonriente—. _Nicholas voló, ¿podrás volar tú para recuperar el cariño de papá y mamá?_

_—Me haré daño._

_— ¿Y qué es un poco de daño comparado con el perdón de unos padres, Johanna? ¿Acaso no quieres hacerles felices?_ —la mujer miró la ventana con recelo y después al doctor Lecter.

_— ¿Hace frío?_ —preguntó frotándose las manos.

_—Hace una maravillosa noche de verano_ —ella asintió y se puso en pie—. _Papá y mamá te esperan, Johanna_ —apenas dudó un momento en hacer realidad la sugerencia de Hannibal; las ganas de recibir el perdón de sus padres era tan grande que haría lo que fuera necesario. El doctor observó impasible como la mujer se subía al alfeizar de la ventana y, sin más, se lanzaba al vacio.

Tras el salto mortal de la mujer, contempló la ventana abierta durante unos minutos, los que tardaron en dar la voz de alarma. Johanna yacía en el patio del hospital. El doctor se deshizo de la bata y recorrió a gran velocidad el pasillo del psiquiátrico antes de que alguien subiera a comprobar el estado de la habitación. Hannibal había salido del aparcamiento antes de que retiraran el cuerpo de la mujer. Apretó con fuera las manos en el volante y pensó en su segunda parada.

* * *

><p>Crawford había pasado el día metido en la oficina. La muerte de Pearsall y dos agentes a mano de Ardelia habían supuesto un duro golpe para toda la oficina. Habían perdido la oportunidad de detener a Lecter y Clarice Starling había desaparecido. Lo que en un primer momento parecía ser algo aparentemente sencillo, se había complicado hasta el extremo.<p>

Cansado y abatido, apagó la luz de su escritorio y agarrando descuidadamente la botella de JB, salió del despacho con la cabeza baja. Caminó por el pasillo sin levantar la mirada del suelo y saludó al oficial encargado de la vigilancia con un gruñido ininteligible. Era muy tarde y la inmensa mayoría de los agentes se habían retirado a sus casas. Tan solo los encargados de la investigación del nuevo caso se mantenían estoicamente en sus puestos.

La planta en la que Crawford tenía reservada su plaza de aparcamiento estaba completamente desierta. Desde la oscuridad de una de las puertas de salida de emergencia, Hannibal se había mantenido en espera durante dos horas. Cuando escuchó la puerta metálica cerrarse salió de su letargo y siguió con la mirada los pasos del agente. Crawford buscó las llaves del coche en la chaqueta que llevaba sobre el brazo izquierdo sin ser consciente de que un par de ojos granates le vigilaban muy de cerca. Hannibal salió de la oscuridad y se escondió tras una de las columnas. Cuando Crawford le dio la espalda por completo aprovechó para recortar distancias. El hombre ni siquiera escuchó los pasos detrás de sí.

_—Buenas noches, Jack_ —la voz metálica de Hannibal resonó dentro del vacío aparcamiento. Crawford sintió como su sangre se le helaba al volver a escuchar al doctor Lecter. Dejó caer la botella que rodó hasta quedar en medio de los dos hombres.

_—Buenas noches_ —saludó girándose.

_— ¿Disfrutando del trabajo?_ —preguntó Hannibal mostrando los dientes.

_—La tiene usted, ¿verdad?_ —el doctor ladeó la cabeza—. _A Clarice…_

_— ¡Oh! Por supuesto._

_—No quería llegar a esos extremos_ —confesó apoyándose contra la puerta de su coche.

_—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no cree?_ —Hannibal metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y palpó con cuidado la arpía metálica

_—Un poco arriesgado venir hasta aquí, doctor Lecter._

_—Solo entrando en la guarida del lobo puedes terminar con él_ —dijo sonriendo.

_— ¿Cree que…?_ —Crawford no pudo terminar la pregunta. Hannibal sacó la mano del bolsillo y aprovechó la parábola que tomó su brazo para rasgar el abdomen de Crawford.

_—Tsk tsk_ —chaqueó limpiando la afilada cuchilla y guardándola en el bolsillo.

_—Doctor Lecter…_ —Hannibal cogió la chaqueta y la examinó detenidamente. Con una sonrisa, y de un enérgico tirón, arranco una de las mangas y lanzó el resto al suelo.

_—Eso no está bien, Jackie Boy. ¿Poner a una de sus mejores agentes como cebo para atraparme?_ —se situó tras él y pasó lentamente el trozo de tela ante los ojos de Crawford. Cuando llegó a la altura de la boca, le amordazó con una fuerte lazada. El agente podría gritar cuanto quisiera, nadie le iba a escuchar.

_—Jummmp…_ —Crawford movió la cabeza violentamente y se miró las manos ensangrentadas. Lecter las seccionó antes de que pudiera llevárselas al nudo de la mordaza.

_—No queremos que esas heridas se infecten, ¿Uhm?_ —sonrió desenroscando la botella de JB.

_—¡Hummm!_ —Crawford abrió los ojos aterrados cuando vio las intenciones de Lecter. Este le tomó por unas de las manos y derramó un chorro de licor sobre la carne abierta.

_—Es por su bien_ —susurró de manera sádica mientras cogía la otra mano y repetía la operación.

Los ojos de Crawford se llenaron de lágrimas y los gritos desesperados comenzaban a desgarrar su garganta. Hannibal continuó con su labor ajeno a las ahogadas peticiones de auxilio del agente, paseándose a su alrededor mientras dejaba caer la arpía sobre su cuerpo sin orden aparente. La sangre comenzó a acumularse bajo las rodillas de Crawford.

_—Por su culpa, Jackie Boy, Clarice ha sufrido graves heridas, ¿lo sabe?_ —el hombre trató de alzar la mirada; pero Hannibal le cortó la mejilla con gran precisión. El trozo de carne quedó colgando en su cara, sujeto tan solo por la piel. El doctor roció la cabeza del hombre con JB—. _He tenido que curar esas heridas_ —los ojos granates de Hannibal brillaban con una rabia inhumana mientras clavaba la arpía en la cabeza de Crawford y rasgaba su oreja. El agente gritó con tanto ímpetu que Hannibal llegó a creer que alguien podría escucharles. Golpeó el pecho del hombre dejándole sin respiración—. _No se preocupe, Jack. No tengo intención alguna de comerle. Lo que ha hecho me parece tan despreciable que no merece ni la pena que le cocine._

Crawford se sujetó la oreja a duras penas con su mano herida. Hannibal aprovechó para cortarle la otra que cayó al suelo en mitad del charco de sangre. De rodillas, a merced del doctor, Crawford rezaba porque aquello terminara pronto. Notaba los cortes continuos por todo su cuerpo y las últimas gotas de alcohol filtrándose poco a poco por todos los cortes. Uno de las últimas incisiones, la que recibió en la espalda, le hizo caer de bruces en el suelo; esa fue la última vez que vio las paredes del aparcamiento. Hannibal se arrodillo a su lado y le tomó con fuerza por el pelo.

_—No se preocupe_ —dijo susurrando—. _Yo cuidaré de Clarice mejor de lo que usted lo ha hecho_ —tras terminar la frase colocó la arpía lo que quedaba de la oreja derecha de Crawford y rasgó la garganta hasta la oreja izquierda. Soltó la cabeza y su cara pronto se hundió en el gran charco formado por la sangre que salía a borbotones de la carótida. Hannibal limpió la arpía con la chaqueta de Crawford y salió del aparcamiento del edificio J. Edgar Hoover.

* * *

><p>Clarice se despertó tres días después de su liberación y de nuevo se encontró a oscuras. El miedo se apoderó de ella una vez más y ni siquiera notó que se encontraba cómodamente tumbada en una cama, ni que no tenía frío; para ella, continuaba en aquella horrible madriguera llena de animales muertos y charcos de agua putrefacta. El dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo era indescriptible; pero lo de lo que sí que se dio cuenta fue de que no estaba pegajosa y que no sentía la sangre pegada a su piel.<p>

Tenía la boca completamente seca y la garganta irritada por el esfuerzo al cual la había sometido a base de gritos. Oía ruidos por todas partes y temió que la mujer apareciera con una nueva tortura para ella. De pronto se sintió mareada y la costaba tanto respirar que pensaba que se ahogaría. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y sombras fosforescentes recorrían la periferia de su visión a toda velocidad para desaparecer cuando ella giraba la cabeza. El ataque de ansiedad la hizo perder los nervios y obviando el escozor de su garganta gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Segundos después, Ardelia entró en el dormitorio encendiendo la luz y provocando un ataque de fotofobia en Clarice. La chica se acercó a su amiga y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos acariciando su pelo para tratar de calmarla. Clarice respiraba cada vez más deprisa y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Hannibal parado frente a ellas. Tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los puños fuertemente apretados. Sus ojos granates desbordaban preocupación.

_— Está hiperventilando_ —dijo acercándose rápidamente a la cama. Clarice consiguió zafarse del abrazo de Ardelia reclamando, así, la atención de Hannibal. Este se sentó a su lado y cogió su cara entre las manos—. _Clarice, cálmate_ —pero ella aun no respondía a la suave voz de Hannibal. Hacía todo lo posible por abrazarle mientras que él intentaba apartarla para que comenzara a respirar con normalidad. La desesperación de Clarice estaba agravando su estado y Hannibal optó por bloquearla contra el colchón.

_—Doctor Lecter…_ —Ardelia miraba la escena terriblemente asustada y no se atrevía a acercarse de nuevo a su amiga.

_—Clarice, tienes que tranquilizarte_ —Hannibal se echó ligeramente sobre ella para que dejara de moverse—. _Estás a salvo, Clarice. No va a pasarte nada, pero tienes que calmarte_ —viendo mermada su capacidad de movimiento, comenzó a serenarse y sus ojos por fin pudieron centrarse en los de Hannibal. En ese momento fue consciente de que él estaba a su lado, que era real y que ya nada la haría daño.

_—Hann…_ —ella trató de hablar, pero Lecter la detuvo poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Se levantó lentamente dejando libre el cuerpo de Clarice.

Su respiración aun era agitada; pero comenzaba a normalizarse lentamente. Hannibal retiró los mechones de su cara y colocó la mano derecha bajo su pecho, a la altura del diafragma, para ayudarla a calmarse.

_—Así, Clarice_ —susurró—,_ muy bien._

Ardelia se sentía confusa; su amiga, su mejor amiga, la había apartado de su lado para abrazar a uno de los hombres más buscados por la justicia. Sabía que era una situación límite; pero no podía evitar los celos al pensar que había preferido el contacto de Lecter que el suyo. Cuando Clarice pudo volver a sentarse en la cama, se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Hannibal ladeando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ardelia vio cara. Tenía los ojos levemente cerrados y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro conforme Lecter pasaba suavemente la mano de arriba abajo de su espalda.

Nunca más pudo olvidar el gesto que su amiga tenía en la cara. Entonces, Ardelia lo comprendió todo: por qué cuando conoció al doctor se había mostrado tan reservada al hablar sobre él, por qué no habían aparecido nervios al saber de la fuga del doctor, por qué no había comunicado la llegada de esa carta, por qué había aceptado asistir a la cita… Ardelia comprendió en ese mismo instante que Clarice estaba enamorada de Hannibal Lecter.

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo me gusta hacer que Hannibal saque la arpía a pasear... creo que se nota un poquito.<strong>

**Bueno, diría lo de que se conteste vía RW o MP, pero ante el incesable aluvión de críticas que recibo por parte de quien me lee (que contando a mi gata asciende a la escalofriante cifra de 2 lectores...), pues como que ya no digo nada más.**

**¡Ah, sí! Muchísimas gracias a esas pobres almas que me han seguido y me han animado con sus PM ;)**

**Para todo lo demás... a esperar al epílogo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trabajos+trabajos+apuntes=actualizar tarde. But... here I am!**

**Último capítulo, ya sí que sí, en forma de epílogo. Que nos mola mucho eso de hacer epílogos para ver a los pichones juntos y esas cosas. Muy tierno todo, muy cuco.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cinco años después.<p>

Pocos recuerdos del secuestro quedaban ya en la mente de Clarice. Las ganas por dejar todo eso atrás la hicieron mostrarse sumamente cooperativa durante la terapia que Hannibal la ofreció. Su cuerpo, al igual que su mente, había sanado por completo y tan solo su dedo meñique mostraba el horror que había vivido.

Su nombre, junto con el de Hannibal Lecter y Ardelia Mapp, volvió a estar en boca de todo el mundo durante un tiempo. De la noche a la mañana, su amiga y ella habían pasado de ser dos extraordinarias y valoradas agentes del FBI a convertirse en las infames cómplices de un asesino psicópata; pero poco las importaba ya.

Se mantuvieron escondidos durante varios meses y por fin consiguieron salir del país antes de la llegada del nuevo año. Ardelia mostró su interés por iniciar una nueva vida en Francia y siguiendo el consejo de Hannibal, separó su camino del de la pareja y se dirigió a París. Hannibal prometió a Clarice el mundo entero y tras pasar un año entero recorriéndole, terminaron instalándose en Florencia.

Clarice había pensado que tardía en acostumbrarse a la rutina de su nueva vida; pero para su sorpresa, estar junto a Hannibal era más fácil de lo que podía imaginar. Él la enseñó a apreciar cada instante, a valorar cada momento vivido y a no dejar nunca de aprender cosas nuevas. Gracias a Hannibal descubrió su buen oído con la música, su tacto en la cocina y su elegancia innata.

_— ¿Vendrá Ardelia el próximo fin de semana?_ —se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su dormitorio, viendo caer la copiosa lluvia otoñal sobre las oscuras calles florentinas—._ ¿Clarice?_ —ella sonrió.

_— ¿Si, mi amor?_ —Hannibal se sentó tras ella y la abrazó.

_—Te ha vuelto a hipnotizar_ —susurró en su oído. Ella asintió suavemente y sonriendo, él besó su cuello—. _Te preguntaba por Ardelia y si vendrá el fin de semana._

_—Si, vendrá. Está emocionada por presentarnos a su misteriosa Aimèe._

_—Desde luego ha sabido disfrutar de Francia_ —rio Hannibal recordando la amplia y curiosa lista de nombres que habían pasado por la vida de Ardelia.

_—Parece que esta vez es muy en serio._

_— ¿Ese "muy en serio" no era un tal Raoul?_ —Hannibal se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró al techo con gesto pensativo—. _¿O era una tal Edith? ¡No!_ —dijo chasqueando los dedos—._ ¡Fue Armand!_

_—Cállate_ —Clarice le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras se echaba a reí—._ A mí me parece perfecto que disfrute de la vida._

_—Te parece perfecto, ¿uhm?_ —Clarice asintió—._ ¿Envidia, quizás? ¿Fantasea mi chica con conquistar Florencia?_ —ella se giró y le miró con severidad.

_—Sabes de sobra que eso no es cierto, Hannibal_—dijo en tono cortante.

_—Era una broma, mi amor_ —Clarice se volvió enfurruñada y él hizo todo lo posible por besarla—. _Clariiiice…_

_—No me gustan esas bromas._

_—Disculpa, querida. No lo haré más, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—Si lo haces, ten por seguro que me iré a conquistar Florencia_ —amenazó ella resistiéndose entre risas a los besos de Hannibal.

_— ¿Y qué sería entonces de nosotros? ¿Uhm?_ —preguntó rozando el cuello de Clarice con sus labios mientras acariciaba con suavidad su abdomen.

_—No busques problemas, Lecter_ —se burló ella.

_— Por cierto_ —dijo él separando repentinamente los labios de su cuello—. _¿A qué no sabes quién ya NO es uno de los diez más buscados del FBI?_ —los ojos de Clarice se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó de un salto.

_—¡¿En serio?_ —Hannibal caminó hasta el centro del dormitorio e hizo una teatral reverencia.

_—Debo añadir que es tono un honor para mí que mi nombre aparezca junto al de mi mujer, y el de su mejor amiga, en la lista de delincuentes comunes._

_—¡Hannibal!_ —chilló lanzándose a su cuello con tanta fuerza que hizo que los dos cayeran sobre la cama—._ Es una de las mejores cosas que podía escuchar._

_—Yo no estaré tranquilo hasta que tu nombre sea desvinculado del mío_ —Clarice le miró extrañada tumbándose a su lado y quedando frente a frente.

_—Un poco difícil a estas alturas, ¿no crees? Además, en esa lista figuro como Clarice Starling y te recuerdo que hace un tiempo que dejé de tener es nombre._

_—Seguro que a Jackie Boy le habría hecho mucha ilusión tener que cambiar el Starling por el Lecter_ —el dejó escapar una ligera carcajada; pero el rostro de Clarice se oscureció. Conocía el destino que había corrido su ex superior a manos de su propio marido y aunque ese hecho no la incomodaba, seguía pensando en él a menudo.

_—Confiaba en él, Hannibal y aun no sé cómo pudo hacerlo…_

_—Maquiavelo dijo que el fin justifica los medios, Clarice, y me temo que Crawford lo puso a prueba_ —ella no quiso responder. Desde que había iniciado sus estudios para agente del FBI, había considerado a Jack Crawford como un hombre íntegro, un modelo a seguir. Que la hubiera usado de aquella manera era lo último que podía esperarse—. _Se arriesgo demasiado, mi amor._

Hannibal miró el rostro de Clarice mientras ella entraba en su propio _Palacio de la Memoria_. Vio la tristeza en sus ojos, el dolor provocado por la decepción. Acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar y ella reaccionó sonriendo.

_—Que le jodan_ —susurró contra el dedo de Hannibal. No cambiaría mi vida por nada. Se abrazó a su pareja y dejó que todos esos pensamientos se alejaran de su vida para siempre.

El concepto de familia la había sido arrebatado siendo muy pequeña y poco a poco lo fue olvidando. Hannibal la había devuelto mucho más de lo que él creía. Para Clarice, no existía más lugar en el mundo que estar entre los brazos de su marido. Su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Y, por fin, puedo dar carpetazo al fic, que, ¿para qué negarlo? me ha gustado escribir... sangre, sangre y mucha tortura <em>(tortura para mí escribir tanto azúcar en el epílogo, pero no me quejo, que me he divertido buscando esa faceta a los personajes)<em>**

**MP-RW y... gracias por soportarme, supongo.**

**TA TA. Z**


End file.
